


Abenteuer auf der Grand Line! *Die HAPPY PIRATEN*

by jellyfish_docx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_docx/pseuds/jellyfish_docx
Summary: Die 19-Jährige Katharina lebt auf der hügeligen Schafinsel Argali im East Blue - doch sie hat ihr Leben dort satt und will viel lieber ihrem Bruder folgen. Es zieht sie raus aufs Meer. Ihr bester Freund hat ihr zum Abschied einen sonderlichen Gegenstand in die Hand gedrückt und nur wenige Stunden später segelt sie schon zusammengequetscht in einer Holzkiste an Bord eines Handelsschiffs der Marine in Richtung Abenteuer!Ihr anfänglich banales Ziel - eine Crew finden und als freie Piratin Abenteuer erleben !!!Ein paar Freunde am Abenteuer erleben im One Piece Universum! yeeeeeh (๑و•̀ㅅ•́)و*im Zeitalter der Strohhut Piraten*
Relationships: Admiral Kizaru / Original Character, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Penguin (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Hier kommt Katharina!

Es ist ein schöner, sonniger Tag auf einer kleinen Insel im East Blue. Die Sonne scheint und kaum eine Wolken lässt sich am Himmel blicken. In der Mitte der Insel erhebt sich ein erloschener Vulkan, an wessen Hängen sich ein malerisches Dörfchen schmiegt. Weiter unten an einem schönen Sandstrand liegt ein kleiner Hafen mit einigen geankerten Schiffen. Reges Treiben herrscht am Pier. Vor zwei Tagen hat ein Handelsschiff der Marine dort angelegt. Waren werden ver- und gekauft und langsam werden auch die letzten Kisten auf das Schiff getragen.

Eine junge Frau von etwa 19 Jahren, ca. 1.71 groß und einer schlanken Figur kommt gerade den Hügel runtergerannt. Sie trägt ein schwarzes, bauchfreies T-Shirt und blaue Hotpants, hat einen kleinen Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken und ein Paar abgetragene Schuhe an den Füßen. Sie schlendert selbstbewusst die Straße hinunter und betritt die einzige Bar des Dorfes, welche für einen Mittwochvormittag recht gut besucht ist. Grinsend setzt sie sich an die Bar und im Handumdrehen stellt die Barbesitzerin einen eisgekühlten Orangensaft mit Schuss vor sie auf den Tresen. Das Mädchen nimmt einen großen Schluck.

„Heute ist der Tag gekommen, Miri, ich verlasse diese Insel ein für alle Mal“,

Sie grinst ihr Gegenüber freudig an.

Diese schaut sie wissend an und meint nur:

„Viel Glück! Ich hatte immer im Gefühl, dass du irgendwann deinem Bruder folgen wirst… Aber ich freue mich für dich und es wird schon das Richtige für dich sein."

"Wir werden dich hier alle vermissen Katha, ich hoffe das weißt du...“

Miriam sieht sie mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

Plötzlich wird die Tür der Bar lautstark aufgerissen und ein Mann stürmt herein.

"Ich wusste es! Du willst los! Wolltest du etwa gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden?"

Der junge Mann nennt sich Marc und ist nicht älter als sie selbst. Sie kennen seit Anbeginn ihrer Zeit auf der Insel und er ist mittlerweile die vertrauteste Person in Katharina's Leben. Er ist ein Mechanikerlehrling auf der Insel und ein treuer, pflichtbewusster Typ. Nun steht er vor völlig außer Atem vor ihr und sie weiß nicht recht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen soll. 

"Ich weiß, dass du dich gern vor sowas drückst! Aber he, ich bin dein bester Freund!"

Das stimmt, und Katharina ist zwar leicht überfordert, aber trotzdem froh, dass er doch noch aufgekreuzt ist. Die Beiden verabschieden sich mit einer langen Umarmung. Sie sind keine Freude von großen, emotionalen Reden und verstehen sich auch ohne Worte gut genug. Sie weiß, dass er sich nur das Beste für sie wünscht und darauf vertraut, dass sich ihre Wege eines Tages wieder kreuzen werden. Er drückt ihr zum Abschied noch ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand, dann verschwindet er aus der Bar und Katharina seufzt wehmütig - ihn wird sie wahrscheinlich am Meisten vermissen. 

Als sie die Bar verlässt türmt sich das Marineschiff wie ein Berg vor ihr auf. Sie schreitet zielstrebig auf eben dieses Schiff zu und ihre langen, braunen Haare wehen sanft in der frischen Brise, die vom Meer heraufzieht und aus ihrem schmalen Gesicht blicken ausdrucksstarke, grauen Augen zielgenau auf den großen Kahn vor ihr. Sie hat gehört, dass es ein Handelsschiff aus dem South Blue ist. Wahrscheinlich, sogar eines von den Kleineren, doch in dem winzigen Hafen wirkt es wie ein Riese im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Nussschalen, die sonst dort angelegt haben. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso sie sich dieses Schiff ausgesucht hat. Sie erhofft sich einen Platz als Küchenhilfe oder Putzfrau, um endlich von dieser verdammten Insel weg zu kommen.

Ihre Möglichkeit zu Freiheit.

Ihren Vater und ihre Mutter kennt das Mädchen nicht. Sie ist als dreijähriger Waise zusammen mit ihrem älteren Bruder von einem ehemaligen Piraten adoptiert worden, der seine Frau verloren hat und sich zum Ende seines Lebens auf einer ruhigen Insel niederlassen wollte. Ihr älterer Bruder hat vor einem Jahr das Weite gesucht, mit dem Ziel, Piratenkönig zu werden. Auch die Braunhaarige hält nach dem Aufbruch ihres Bruders und dem Tod ihres Vaters vor drei Monaten Nichts mehr auf dieser Insel. Sie ist zwar schön, aber für ihren Geschmack viel zu ruhig. Ihre beste Freundin, Mariam hingegen, ist glückliche Besitzerin der Bar, Mutter eines kleinen Jungen und die Frau eines gutaussehenden Fischers aus dem Dorf. Sie ist Mitte 20 und lebt in ihren Augen ein erfülltes Leben.

Inzwischen steht Katharina auf dem Deck des Schiffes und sieht sich suchend nach jemandem um. Sie macht eine Matrosen Platz, der eine schwere Kiste schleppt und will ihm schon ins Innere des Schiffes folgen, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme nach ihr ruft:

„He Kat, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du hilfst um diese Zeit im Restaurant aus? Oder bist du etwa auf dem Schiff, um wieder einmal einen Fluchtversuch zu starten?“

Verschmitzt grinst ein blondhaariger Junge Katarina an. Er ist etwas jünger als sie, hat gebräunte Haut von der Arbeit im Freien, rehbraune Augen und ein rundliches Gesicht, in dessen Mitte sich eine kleine Stupsnase befindet. Er trägt die blau-weiße Uniform der Marine, die an seinem schlaksigen Körper ein wenig zu groß wirkt.

„Tja Leek, aufgeben ist eben nicht so mein Ding, und da du anscheinend hier arbeitest, könntest du mir doch sicherlich helfen, einen Platz als Küchenhilfe zu bekommen? Oder möchtest du, dass ich den Matrosen hier ein paar Geschichten von Früher erzähle?“

Katharina grinst den Jungen gewinnend an.

Die Miene des jungen Matrosen, der eigentlich Mitch heißt, verfinstert sich ob des Kosenamens und er blickt sich ein wenig verstohlen um, während er überprüft, ob auch niemand den peinlichen Namen gehört hat.

,,Schon gut, schon gut“, antwortet er genervt,

„ich werde beim Kaptain ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, aber hör mir mit diesem dämlichen ,,Leek“ auf! Eines Tages bin ich auch ein muskulöser, mächtiger Marinesoldat. Oder sogar ein Admiral! Aber mit diesem Spitzamen würde mich keiner mehr ernst nehmen und dann kommt es nie soweit!“

Er blickt erschrocken auf, als ein älterer Matrose das Deck betritt, die Zwei kurz mustert, und dann wieder im Schiff verschwindet. Mitch atmet erleichtert auf.

„Ich kann dir aber Nichts versprechen, unser Kaptain ist ein seltsamer Kerl. Man weiß nie, was er gerade denkt...“

Mit großen Augen sieht er Katharina an, während er von ihm redet. Er scheint tatsächlich Respekt vor diesem Kaptain zu haben, und das heißt schon etwas, denn Leek ist der wahrscheinlich respektloseste Junge im ganzen Dorf. Er kommt aus einer reichen Familie, und hatte schon immer eine etwas überhebliche Art. Katharina kennt ihn seit Kindesalter, und mit der Zeit ist sowas Ähnliches wie eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden. Auch wenn sie sich ziemlich oft in die Haare kommen…

Mit neu gewonnenem Interesse blickt die junge Frau sich noch einmal auf dem Schiff um.

„Und wo versteckt sich nun dein angsteinflößender Kaptain? Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu bereden.“

„Du bist ja ganz schön vorlaut“

Eine donnernde Stimme ertönt hinter ihnen.

Ein großer, mit Muskeln bepackter Mann, wahrscheinlich ein Matrose, ist aus einer Tür des oberen Decks getreten. Er lehnte sich an das Geländer vor ihnen und blickte abwertend von oben auf die beiden Jugendlichen herab. Er hat ein wetterzerfurchtes Gesicht und kräftige, braune Haare schauen unter der Marinemütze hervor. Buschige Augenbrauen der gleichen Farbe liegen über zwei stechenden, beinahe schwarzen Augen, die aufmerksam alles um ihn herum mustern. Ein leichtes Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht, welches Katharina schwer einordnen kann. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Leek, der in seiner Anwesenheit ängstlich den Kopf einzieht und auf den Boden schaut, ist sie sich sicher: Dies muss der Kaptain des Schiffes sein. Zugegeben, der Mann wirkt tatsächlich recht einschüchternd und befehlsgewohnt, doch sie widersteht dem Drang, ebenfalls den Blick zu senken. Katharina strafft die Schultern und starrt den Kaptain so herausfordernd wie möglich an.

„Sir, ich möchte auf ihrem Schiff anheuern, und bis zur nächsten Insel mitkommen. Ich kann ein bisschen Kochen und Putzen, und falls nötig auch mit einer Pistole umgehen!“

Leek hebt den Blick und starrt seine Freundin entgeistert an. Kurz herrscht eine unangenehme Stille und Unbehagen steigt ich Katharina auf, bis der Kaptain plötzlich den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht.

,,Du kleines Gör willst auf meinem Schiff anheuern? Das hier ist ein Handelsschiff und kein Ort für eine junge Frau. Bleib gefälligst da, wo du hingehörst und such‘ dir einen Mann! Und du Junge...“

Er wendet sich nun wieder an Leek.

„Du fängst besser schnell an, die restlichen Kisten auf das Schiff zu laden. Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Trödeleien. Bei Morgendämmerung legen wir ab!“

Mit diesen Worten dreht sich der große Mann um und tritt wieder ins Innere des Schiffes. Katharina hörte ihn ein paar harsche Befehle brüllen und Sekunden später hetzten zwei Matrosen, die wohl eine Pause gemacht haben, aus der Tür, in die der Kaptain eben verschwunden ist. Sie rennen hektisch die Treppen zum unteren Deck hinunter und verlassen das Schiff, um ihren Kameraden zur Hand zu gehen. Leek schickt sich mit gequältem Blick an, den zwei Matrosen zu folgen.

„Hey!“

Katharina schaut ihn empört an und macht ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. „Was soll das denn werden? Machst du dich jetzt einfach wie ein Feigling davon?“ Sie ballt die Fäuste und starrte den Matrosen an, welcher entschuldigend die Hände hebt...

„Tut mir leid, aber was der Kaptain sagt, ist nun mal Gesetz auf einem Schiff, ich kann da auch Nichts machen.“,

Mit diesen Worten verlässt er ebenfalls das Deck.

Nun steht Katharina allein da und starrt wütend auf die Tür, hinter der der Kaptain verschwunden ist.

„Na schön, wenn du es so willst! Ich kann nämlich auch anders!“, murmelt sie bestimmt zu sich selbst... Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, um auf diesem Schiff mitzusegeln.

"Morgen steche ich in See, koste es was es wolle!“

Sie stampft vom Schiff und sieht sich prüfend am Pier um. Schließlich entdeckt sie einen großen Stapel Kisten, die wohl später noch in den Laderaum getragen werden sollen. Nach genauerem Betrachten stellte sich heraus, dass viele der Kisten mit Früchten dieser Insel gefüllt sind, einige jedoch stehen leer und bieten zudem ausreichend Platz, um sich darin verstecken zu können. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. In einem passenden Augenblick, als gerade keiner hinschaut, öffnet Katharina schnell den Deckel der größeren Kiste und klettert behände hinein, wobei sie darauf achtgibt, den Deckel wieder ordentlich zu verschließen.

Keine zwei Minuten später spürt sie, wie die Kiste von starken Armen hochgehoben, und auf das Schiff getragen wird.


	2. Blinder Passagier!

“Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr”

Das ist Katharina erster Gedanke, als sie mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen in den Bauch des Handelsschiffes getragen wird. Zwei starke Matrosen, so nimmt sie an, stellen ihre Kiste ab und ein kalter Schauder durchzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Sie ist deutlich nervös, doch es ist kein reiner Angstschauder – klar, Angst verspürt sie auch, jedoch viel mehr noch die freudige Erwartung auf das Ungewisse und die Freiheit, die jetzt direkt vor ihr stehen. Endlich kann sie ihr oh so eintöniges Leben hinter sich lassen. All die Abenteuer werden immer realer und bleiben nicht länger nur die Tagträume einer 19-Jährigen, die dann irgendwann unter dem Alltag eines normalen Familienlebens begraben werden.

Nein!

Sie hat sich endlich getraut und einen Weg gefunden, ihren Träumen nachzujagen. In diesem Moment fühlt Katharina sich, trotz ihrer physisch so eingeengten Situation, ungewohnt frei. So frei, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Doch jetzt heißt es erstmal abwarten...

Ein grober Aufprall reißt sie ruckartig aus ihren Gedankengängen, als eine weitere Kiste unsanft auf die ihre abgestellt wird. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeht, doch als sie am nächsten Morgen endlich ablegten, grinst sie glücklich in die Dunkelheit der Kiste hinein... die Euphorie hält aber nicht allzu lange an, denn schon nach wenigen Stunden verwandelt sich diese in Hunger. Katharina hat zum Glück an Proviant gedacht und wenn sie den Inhalt ihres Rucksacks in Rationen teilt, sollte sie ein paar Tage lang durchhalten können. Ewig würde sie davon aber nicht satt werden. Eigentlich war es ja ihr Plan, auf dem Handelsschiff anzuheuern und nicht durch eine Kurzschlussreaktion als blinder Passagier in einer engen Kiste zu enden.

Doch genau so ist es gekommen und so muss Katharina eben ihr Hirn ein bisschen anstrengen, um heil aus der misslichen Lage zu entkommen.

Entweder bis zum nächsten Hafen durchhalten – die einfachste Lösung, oder wohl oder übel dem Kaptain gegenübertreten und ihr Können unter Beweise stellen. Aber darüber würde sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit ist. Mit diesem Gedanken fällt die blinde Passagierin trotz unbequemer Lage in einen ruhigen Schlaf – den Umständen entsprechend zumindest.

Ein gellender Lichtstrahl blendet Katharina direkt ins Gesicht, sodass sie müde blinzelnd aufwacht und erstmal einen Moment braucht um zu realisieren, wo sie eigentlich ist. Sie hört nun auch raue Männerstimmen miteinander reden. Auf einen Schlag ist sie hellwach und ihr Herz rast vor Adrenalin, während sie sich immer wieder denkt:

“Bitte nicht meine Kiste. Bitte nicht meine Kiste…”

Eine Woge der Erleichterung überfällt sie, als die Matrosen sich deutlich hörbar entfernten. Die darauffolgenden Tage nagt stets eine Mischung aus Angst und Nervosität an ihr, allerdings gemischt mit Mut und Tatendrang und Katharina wird mit der Zeit ganz hibbelig zumute in ihrer engen Kiste. Der Fakt, dass sie sich nun seit vier Tagen nicht mehr wirklich bewegt hat, plus das mittlerweile ziemlich penetrante Hungergefühl, machen die Situation kein bisschen besser. Ihr ist bewusst: Das Verlassen der Kiste lässt sich nicht mehr lange vor sich herschieben. Sie sammelt all ihren Mut und stößt mit beiden Händen den Deckel nach oben.

Nichts.

Der Deckel bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter.

Die Kiste über ihr scheint schwer zu sein. Jetzt heißt es: Die Last über ihr herunterstoßen oder Kiste zerstören! Beides würde mit Sicherheit einen irren Krach veranstalten.

Miese Situation.

Echt miese Situation.

Ihr Dolch im Rucksack ist leider keine Säge... Trotzdem, einen Versuch ist es wert. Und so macht sie sich an die Arbeit, ein Brett abzutrennen und es stellte sich sogar noch schwerer heraus, als gedacht. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hat sie sowas wie eine Sollbruchstelle geschaffen und überlegt sich: „Ach was soll‘s..! Ich mach mich einfach schnell aus dem Staub und hoffe, dass es niemand hört, wenn ich den Rest aufbreche… Oder vielleicht soll ich doch bis nachts warten?“ Sie rangt mit sich, doch ihr Hunger ist mittlerweile unerträglich.

In der Not durchwühlt sie nochmal ihren Rucksack und kann zwar nichts Essbares mehr entdecken, aber das kleine Päckchen von Marc findet seinen Weg in ihre Hände. Katharina runzelt die Stirn, als sie das Tuch auseinanderwickelt und Fühlen etwas Längliches, Metallenes ausmachen kann. Sie versucht zu ertasten, was es wohl sein könnte – kommt aber auf Grund der Dunkelheit auf keinen grünen Zweig. Marc ist und bleibt ein komischer Vogel und ihm ist zutrauen, dass er ihr irgendeinen seiner komische Sammelgegenstände vermacht hat. Katharina atmet einmal tief durch, als plötzlich ein lautes „Wumms“, ertönt!

Begleitet von einem grell-grünen Lichtblitz!

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnet, klammt ein großes Loch in der Kistendecke, dessen Ränder noch glühen und einen verbrannten Geruch von sich geben. Der Gegenstand in ihrer Hand sieht jetzt auch anders aus. Aus dem durch das neu gewonnene Tageslicht erkennbaren Stück Metall ist ein grüner Lichtstrahl geschossen, der nun wie eine Schwertklinge flackert.

„Hhhaaaaaaaaaa? Ist der Typ verrückt geworden?“

„Will er mich etwa umbringen?“

Katharina fallen vor Schock fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Was wär‘, wenn ich das Ding anders rum gehalten hätte?“

„Hat er an sowas nicht gedacht?“

„Ich wär‘ sowas von gegrillt!“

Sie atmet erst mal tief durch, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen und hievt sich endlich aus der engen Kiste heraus. Hoffentlich hat sie niemand bemerkt. Als sie sich aufrichtet tut ihr das ganze Gestell weh und beim Strecken ihrer Gliedmaßen fühlte sie sich wie ein 92-jähriges Großmütterchen...

Mit Argusaugen beäugt sie die außergewöhnliche Waffe in ihren Händen und bemerkt einen Knopf an der Seite. Als sie ihn drückt verschwindet der Lichtstrahl zu ihrer Erleichterung wieder. Der Griff ist wunderschön geschmiedet und mit zahlreichen Details versehen. Sie schaltet das Ding noch ein paarmal ein und aus, um sich damit vertraut zu machen und schleicht dann mit gespitzten Ohren der Wand entlang zur Tür und späht aufs Deck. Dort herrscht reges Treiben, unzählige Matrosen kommen verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nach und wirken ausgesprochen beschäftigt. Prüfend lässt sie ihren Blick über das Schiff schweifen und nach einer Weile entdeckt sie eine Tür, aus der ein Mann mit einer Kiste herauskommt. Diese ist sichtlich mit Essen gefüllt.

Doch zwischen ihr und eben jeder Tür liegt ein weiter Weg.

Angespannt wartet sie auf die perfekte Gelegenheit und huscht einen Raum weiter in Richtung der rettenden Speisekammer. Ihr Vorhaben scheint ihr bei Tageslicht mittlerweile unmöglich, hungrig und hoffnungslos setzt sie sich auf eine Kiste. „Nichts als Kisten in den letzten Tagen…“, Sie seufzt. Als die Sonne ihren Höhepunkt am Himmel erreicht, bemerkt Katharina freudig, dass das Deck immer leerer wird und die Matrosen sich wahrscheinlich nach und nach zum Mittagessen aufmachen. Das scheint ihre Chance zu sein. Selbstsicher reckt sie ihren Kopf nach Draußen, checkt kurz die Lage, nimmt ihre Beine in die Hand und rennt.

Sekunden später erreicht sie die Speisekammer und schaut aufgeregt zurück. Niemand scheint sie bemerkt zu haben. Diese Seite des Schiffs ist mittlerweile wie ausgestorben. Ihr läuft vor Vorfreude das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als sie hektisch die erstbeste Kiste öffnet und herzhaft in eine große, saftige Frucht beißt.

„Uuuuuuughh! Bäh!“

Die Frucht schmeckt scheußlich. Genervt wendet sie sich einer anderen Kiste zu, in der glücklicherweise Brote über Brote türmen. Sie nimmt einen Bissen und ist erleichtert, als es gut schmeckt und sie mit neuer Energie erfüllt. So verschwinden nacheinander drei ganze Brotlaibe.

„Hey! Du da!“

Eine wütende Stimme reißt das Mädchen aus ihrer Idylle.

„Was machst du da, du verdammtes Gör? Isst mir einfach meine Vorräte weg?“

Katharina schaut sich erschrocken um und sieht eine große, kräftige Frau auf sich zukommen. Sie steht unbeholfen da, als die Frau schon bei ihr ankommt und sie grob an ihrem T-Shirt packt. Katharina will schon ihr Lichtschwert zum Einsatz zeihen, bringt es dann aber doch nicht über sich, die Frau zu verletzten.

„Bist ein blinder Passagier, oder was?“

Wütend blitzende Augen blicken Katharina an und sie beschließt, doch von ihrer Waffe Gebrauch zu machen, der Haken an der Sache ist nur, dass diese sich immer noch in ihrem Rucksack befindet und der liegt ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden.

„Ääähm, tut mir leid!“

Etwas Besseres fällt ihr im Moment nicht ein.

„Ich will nur aufs Meer und Pirat werden! Euer Kaptain wollte aber keine Frau anheuern!“

Sie könnte sich jetzt schon für diese miese Antwort ohrfeigen, diese Aufgabe wird ihr jedoch von der Frau abgenommen und ehe sie sich versieht verpasst die Frau ihr eine gehörige Kopfnuss und Katharina verliert das Bewusstsein. Sie spürt nur noch wage, wie ihr Körper von starken Händen weggeschliffen wird. Direkt vor die Füße des Kaptain...

Als Katharina wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zurückfindet schmerzt ihr Schädel ziemlich. Sie liegt auf einem unbequemen Bett in einem Raum, der wie das Zimmer eines Matrosen aussieht. Sie will gerade aufstehen und sich aus dem Staub machen, als sich im Türrahmen ein massiver Schatten abzeichnet und auf sie zukommt.

Schock Schreck, es ist die Frau von vorhin!

„Entschuldigung, dass ich vorher so grob zu dir war! Aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand meine wertvollen Vorräte anlangt. Vor allem keine so dreckigen Gören wie du!“

Die Frau funkelt sie warnend an, dann aber verwandelt sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in ein freundliches Grinsen.

„Ich bin Jaza, die Köchin hier auf dem Schiff"

"Und du bist ab heute meine Gehilfin!“


	3. Die mysteriöse Waffe! (SPEZIAL)

Ein neuer Tag brach auf der kleinen Frühlingsinsel im East Blue an. Dicke, graue Wolken hielten jeden Sonnenstrahl von Argali fern und die meiste Dorfbewohner saßen bei diesem Wetter in ihren Häusern und gingen den üblichen Tätigkeiten nach. Schlafen, Kochen, Essen, Stricken, Lesen oder Ähnliches.

Aber nicht Marc.

Der junge Mechaniker saß hoch konzentriert in seiner kleinen privaten Werkstatt, nicht weit von seinem Ein-Mann-Haus entfernt. Sein Kopf brummte vor Anstrengung. Er saß bereits seit geschlagenen zwei Wochen an dem Projekt. Allein an diesem Tag schlug er sich schon acht Stunden mit einer technischen Feinheit für die besondere Waffe herum. Eine Waffe für seine beste Freundin, die sich fest vorgenommen hatte, in See zu stechen, um Piratin zu werden.

Er wollte ihr etwas Besonderes zum Abschied schenken.

Etwas, das ihr im Kampf nützlich werden konnte und sie zudem stets an ihn erinnern würde. Und seine Idee war perfekt, geradezu genial. Richtig stolz war er, als er das erste Mal einen Entwurf gezeichnet hatte, doch mittlerweile schien es hoffnungslos und physikalisch sowie chemisch unmöglich... Er seufzte.

Ein Schwert.

Ein Schwert, wie kein anderes.

Eines, welches man ein und ausschalten konnte und mit einer nie dagewesenen Technik funktionierte.

Ein Lichtschwert sozusagen.

In seinem Kopf hatte doch alles so einfach gewirkt. Der Griff war auch schon lange fertig und in kunstvoller Handarbeit verziert. Die Feinheiten hatte er in der Zeit so sorgfältig geschaffen, als er über die Technik des Ganzen nachgedacht hatte – und das waren eine Vielzahl an Stunden. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, einen Lichtstrahl erst zu erschaffen, dann zu bündeln und so zu lenken, dass es sowas wie eine Schwertklinge erzeugte, mit welcher Katha dann auch kämpfen konnte. Er stand auf und trat mit dem Fuß wütend gegen einen Eimer, was ziemlich unüblich für ihn war. Der Eimer fiel um und eine Wasserlache breitete sich in der Werkstatt aus.

Marc war genervt.

Genervt und überarbeitet.

Der Großteil war unglaublich glatt gelaufen, sodass er zu Beginn fast euphorisch bei der Arbeit war und den Grundbau innerhalb weniger Tage fertiggestellt hatte. Der vorderste Teil bestand aus zwei kleinen Rädchen, die als Regler für die Länge, sowie die Stärke der Klinge funktionierten. Der Strahl war natürlich grün, Katha's Lieblingsfarbe und er war sehr froh, dass diese Einzelheit so funktioniert hatte. Die Energie wurde nämlich durch zwei Kristalle gebündelt. Einen primären und gleich darauffolgend einen fokussierenden Kristall. Beide hatte er bei einem zwielichtigen Händler auf dem Wochenmarkt erworben. Ein großer Teil seiner Ersparnisse war dafür drauf gegangen, aber der Mann hatte einfach die perfekten Edelsteine für sein Vorhaben in seiner Sammlung gehabt - das hatte Marc mit seinem geschulten Blick sofort erkannt. So war es das Risiko auch wert gewesen.

Ein Fluorit Oktaeder und ein Turmalin.

Perfekt.

Die ganze bisherige Konstellation war perfekt und sah wirklich vielversprechend aus.

Das Einzige, und auch logischerweise das schwierigste, das ihm noch fehlte, war die Energiequelle. Eine kleine, jedoch enorm starke Energiequelle, die in der Lage war, ein Plasma zu erzeugen. Zudem sollte sie ein und wieder ausschaltbar sein. Plasma zu kreieren allein war schon schwer genug, es zu kontrollieren fast unmöglich. Das hätte er eigentlich wissen müssen, doch er hat verrückt erscheinende Vorhaben immer schon geliebt. Nach außen hin war er zwar ein ruhiger Typ, wenn es um seine Projekte in der Werkstatt ging, kamen ganz neue Seiten von ihm zum Vorschein. Er hatte auch nicht vor, zu scheitern. Das Ganze war nur etwas… ja – kniffliger, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Auf seinem Notizblock standen schon einige Ideen. Jedoch eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere.

Beispielsweise hatte er sich überlegt, sowas wie ein Feuerzeug einzubauen, welches dann durch die Kristalle in Plasma umgewandelt wurde – chemisch unmöglich.

Eine Taschenlampenbatterie – schlicht und einfach zu schwach.

Sein letzter, verrücktester Einfall war es, ein Glühwürmchen rein zusetzten, denn auf dieser Insel existierte eine sehr spezielle Art dieser kleinen Tiere. Aber diese Möglichkeit hat Marc aus reinem Mitleid für die Tierchen wieder verworfen - und wahrscheinlich hätte es auch nicht funktioniert.

Sollte er sein Glück wirklich nochmal auf dem Schwarzmarkt versuchen?

Nach drei weiteren Tagen der puren Verzweiflung fand er auf der Suche nach produktiver Ablenkung zufällig ein Buch über die Natur der Insel und nachdem er einen ganzen Vormittag damit verbrachte, darin herumzustöbern, stieß er auf ein äußerst interessantes Kapitel über Gesteine. Neben Glühwürmchen schien es noch andere spezielle Dinge auf Argali zu geben. Von nun an verbrachte er seine Arbeitszeit nicht mehr in der Werkstatt, sondern in den sanften Gebirgen der Insel, mit niemandem außer den unzähligen Schafen als Gesellschaft. Und zu seinem großen Erstaunen entdeckte er es bereits am zweiten Tag.

Marc tüftelte, experimentierte und versagte.

Unzählige Male.

Er gab jedoch nicht auf, es ging hier immerhin um seine beste Freundin, das Projekt musste funktionieren…

Und siehe da – nach vielen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, Pausen und anderen Werkstücken dazwischen, hatte er es nach einem halben Jahr endlich geschafft. Glücklicherweise war Katha in dieser Zeit noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Insel zu verlassen, denn Marc spürte schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass seine Freundin langsam unruhig wurde. Man bemerke es zwar nur, wenn man genau hinsah.

Kleine Andeutungen.

Unterbewussten Gesten.

Sehnsüchtigen Blicken aufs Meer.

Marc war von Tag zu Tag nervöser geworden und umso glücklicher war er nun, da das Experiment geglückt war. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, eine äußerst starke Energiequelle zu erzeugen. Es war zwar knifflig und wenn er gewusst hätte, wie viel Arbeit auf ihn gewartet hatte, hätte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst damit begonnen. Doch da stand er, der unauffällige und ruhige Marc aus einem unbedeutenden Ort im East Blue und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, eine enorm starke Kettenreaktion in den Molekülen dieses seltsamen Gesteins auszulösen, die genug Energie freisetzte, um Plasma zu erzeugen.

Einen Zustand, der über fest, flüssig und gasförmig hinausging. Eine Energie, die es ihm ermöglichte, ein Lichtschwert zu bauen, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

Er fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als er es zum ersten Mal ausprobierte und der neongrüne Lichtstrahl aus dem Griff emporschoss und er damit ein beträchtliches Stück seines Dachbalkens absäbelte. Doch er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Es kam eine Seite von ihm zum Vorschein, die er bislang noch nicht von sich gekannt hatte. Über beide Ohren grinsend wickelte er die Waffe in ein schönes Stofftuch und legte zudem noch einen Brief mit hinein. Er hatte selbstverständlich sämtliche Tests durchgeführt, um jeden Aspekt, jedes Risiko der neu entdeckten Technik zu studieren. Er freute sich schon richtig, das Geschenk endlich übergeben zu können und umso geschockter war er, als er eines schönen Tages seine beste Freundin in ihre Lieblingskleidung gekleidet und mit Rucksack bepackt, zielsicher auf den Hafen zusteuern sah, wo gerade ein riesiges Handelsschiff Anker gelegt hatte.

Wohl gesagt, ohne seine Werkstatt aufzusuchen und sich bei ihm zu verabschieden.

Wie konnte sie nur?

Marc war sich deutlich bewusst, dass Katharina ihn sehr liebte und ihn auch wertschätzte, jedoch gehörte sie auch zu der Art von Personen, die sich gern vor emotional überfordernden Situationen fernhielten. Ein leichter Stich durchfuhr sein Herz, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine beste Freundin ihn nun verlassen würde. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen, im schlimmsten Fall sogar für immer – denn das Meer war ein gefährlicher Ort zu diesen Zeiten.

Vor allem für Piraten.

In Windeseile schnappte er das kleine Bündel, nahm seine Beine in die Hand und sprintete los in Richtung Hafen…


	4. Das Leben auf dem Handelsschiff!

Verdattert schaut Katharina die Frau an.

Hat sie gerade richtig gehört? Diese furienartige Köchin will ihr helfen und hat sie gerade als Küchenhilfe angeheuert? Nachdem sie vor kurzer Zeit noch beinahe von ihr umgebracht wurde? Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr, fühlt aber gleichzeitig eine Welle der Erleichterung über sich schwappen. Ihr Plan ist schlussendlich doch noch aufgegangen.

„Äh, danke vielmals! Ich werd‘ mein Bestes geben und fest mithelfen!“

Katharina schaut die Köchin so gut es geht motiviert an, kommt aber immer noch nicht ganz darauf klar, dass diese nun eine Freundin ist.

„Das werden wir heute sehen… du kannst von Glück reden, dass dich der Kaptain nicht von Bord geschmissen hat! Er war sichtlich überrascht, als ich dich ihm vor die Füße geschmissen habe!"

"Und von Piraten will ich auf diesem Schiff nichts mehr hören, ist das klar? Das hier ist ein Marineschiff und Piraten sind Feinde!“

_Jaza ist die Frau des Kaptains und dieser hat sich ganz zu Katharina's Gunsten dem Willen seiner Frau gebeugt - mit einem Zähneknirschen und erst nachdem sie einiges an Überredungsarbeit geleistet hat, um ihm weißzumachen, dass sie eine Gehilfin dringendst benötigt._

Es ist mittlerweile Nachmittag und das Abendessen muss vorbereitet werden. So verbringt Katharina die nächsten paar Stunden mit Kartoffeln schälen. Etwas, das in ihren Vorstellungen von der Reise immer sehr aufregend war und ihr den Weg aufs Meer geebnet hat – doch in Realität ist diese Arbeit schlicht und einfach stink langweilig und sie muss sich bemühen, nicht in eine Traumwelt wegzudämmern. Ein strenger Blick von Jaza genügt allerdings, um ihre Hände wieder mit neuer Energie zu versorgen. Sie würde sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen und jedem einzelnen Matrosen auf diesem gottverdammten Marineschiff ihr Können beweisen. Und wenn Kartoffeln schälen der erste Schritt dafür ist, dann sei es so! Nachdem jeder Mann mit einer Portion Kartoffelsalat mitsamt Fleischkeule versorgt ist, kehrt endlich Ruhe in der Küche ein und Jaza fordert sie auf, sich zu ihr zu setzten.

Außer ihnen beiden gibt es keine Frau auf dem Schiff und die Köchin erzählt ihr, dass es auch für sie erste eine große Herausforderung war, sich unter all den Männern zu beweisen.

„Das Leben ist hart als Frau auf der See! Aber irgendwann findet man sich zurecht und wird hart wie Stahl.“

Sie bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Bei mir war das auf jeden Fall so und jetzt machen sich diese jämmerlichen Soldaten fast in die Hosen, wenn ich wütend werde.“

Das ist für Katharina gut vorstellbar und sie ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie die Frau sympathisch oder angsteinflößend finden soll. Gegen neun Uhr abends - als endlich die Küche fertiggeputzt ist - fällt Katharina völlig fertig in ihr kleines, hartes Feldbett.

Um fünf in der Früh wird sie von Jaza aus dem Schlaf gerissen, die Sonne wirft gerade ihre ersten Strahlen übers Meer, als sie die kleine Kajüte verlässt, die sie mit der Köchin teilt. Eine Frau bei der Mannschaft einzuquartieren würde die Männer nur auf dumme Gedanken bringen und ihre Leistung beeinträchtigen, meint Jaza und hat kurzerhand ein Feldbett in ihr eigenes Zimmer gestellt. Der Tag beginnt mit Frühstücksbrote schmieren, Gemüse für die Suppe schneiden und geht mit ähnlichen Arbeiten weiter. Reis kochen, mehr Gemüse schneiden, mehr Kartoffeln schälen, abwaschen, Deck putzen und Wäsche waschen. Wenn sie den Matrosen begegnet sind die Reaktionen sehr verschieden… während manchen vor lauter Schauen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohen – sodass Jaza ihr zu Mittag längere Kleidung verpasst, wird sie von anderen komplett ignoriert und von einzelnen sogar bloß mit abfälligen Blicken gemustert.

Der Fakt, dass sie sich als blinde Passagierin aufs Schiff geschlichen hat, scheint mittlerweile die Runde gemacht zu haben. Katharina kommt jedoch damit klar und akzeptiert es, denn die Meinung irgendwelcher Leute war ihr noch nie sonderlich wichtig gewesen.

Abends fällt sie erneut todmüde ins Bett.

Dieser Ablauf zieht sich drei Tage lang durch und Katharina bemerkt, wie sie sich langsam an die harte körperliche Arbeit gewöhnt. Der vierte Tag jedoch spielt sich etwas anders ab.

Um Mittag, als die Mannschaft gerade isst und sie zum wiederholten Mal irgendwelches Gemüse klein schnippelt, hört sie einen lauten Schrei und kurz darauf türmt sich eine ausgesprochen wütende Jaza vor ihr auf. Katharina weiß nicht, wie ihr geschieht und umso geschockter ist sie, als die Köchin sie am Kragen packt, aufs Deck schleppt und sie im hohen Bogen von Bord schleudert. Unsanft schlägt sie auf dem Wasser auf, taucht ein paar Meter ab und will sich schon aufs Schwimmen einstellen, um sich wieder zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Ihr Körper will ihr jedoch nicht gehorchen. Sie spürt, wie ihre Kräfte langsam nachlassen, dann verliert sie das Bewusstsein und sinkt langsam in die Tiefe. Wenige Augenblicke später taucht ein massiver Körper neben ihr ins Wasser ein und zieht sie zurück an Bord des Marineschiffs. Sofort beginnt Katharine zu husten und als sie ihre Augen aufschlägt, blickt sie in das zornige Gesicht ihrer Vorgesetzten.

„Jetzt erklär mir bitte, warum du nicht schwimmen kannst, Mädchen!?“

Genau das gleiche fragt sich ihre immer noch unter Schock stehende Gehilfin auch und blickt die Frau über ihr nur mit großen Augen an. „Keine Ahnung, kann ich mir auch nicht erklären!“ Sie hat nun doch ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und schreit beinahe zur Antwort.

Jaza verschränkt die Arme.

„Ich kann dir genau sagen warum!“

„Du hast in meiner Speisekammer vor ein paar Tagen eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen und angebissen zurückgelassen! Nach dieser Aktion hier weiß ich auch sicher, dass du es warst und keiner der Matrosen… Jetzt muss ich nur noch diese Pfeife von Marinesoldaten finden, die so blöd ist, eine Teufelsfrucht in die Vorratskammer zu stellen!“ Jaza ist richtig wütend, kommt aber langsam doch wieder runter und atmet zur eigenen Beruhigung tief durch. „Gut, wir können’s nicht mehr rückgängig machen und ist ja eigentlich nicht unsere Schuld. Ich bin schließlich nur für normale Früchte verantwortlich!“

Sie setzt sich neben Katharina auf den Boden und atmet erneut tief aus.

Für diese jedoch hat sich gerade die ganze Welt zu drehen begonnen und tausende Fragen wirbeln ihr durch den Kopf.

Was?

Als ob?

Kann das echt sein?

Eine Teufelsfrucht! - Ich?

Die Verwirrung steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben – gleichzeitig ist sie aber auch sehr aufgeregt. Was es wohl für eine gewesen ist? Wird sie jetzt stärker sein? Teufelskräfte werden ihre Chance auf dem Meer sicher um Einiges steigern! Mittlerweile grinst sie über beide Ohren und erntet dafür nur einen genervten Blick von Jaza.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so blöd zu grinsen, Mädchen! Vielleicht macht man uns doch noch Feuer unterm Hintern, denn so eine Frucht ist wertvolle Ware…“

Sie zündet sich eine Zigarre an und bläst eine dicke Rauchwolke aus ihrem Mund.

„Und wir müssen irgendwie noch rausfinden, wie sich die Teufelskräfte auf dich auswirken“

Die Beiden arbeiten den ganzen Tag normal weiter und treffen sich nach Dienstschluss auf einer wenig belebten Seite des Decks. Jaza’s Idee ist folgende: Sie nimmt eine faule Kartoffel und wirft diese aus einer guten Entfernung direkt auf Katharina hinzu. Diese soll das Wurfgeschoss einfach mit ihrer Hand abwehren. Die Köchin ist der Ansicht, dass durch den Abwehrmechanismus die Teufelskraft aktiviert werden könnte.

Katharina fühlt sich nervös, ihre Hände schwitzen unangenehm.

Sie stellen sich auf ihre Positionen, machen sich bereit und die Köchin wirft.

Katharina sammelt sich und streckt selbstbewusst ihre Hand zur Abwehr aus, wobei sie versucht, sich nicht zu stark zu konzentrieren. Einfach den Körper machen lassen… Komplett gegen ihre Erwartung schließt plötzlich etwas Undefinierbares aus ihrer Handfläche und wehrt die Kartoffel ab, die mit einem lauten Pflatschen zerquetscht wird. Katharina wird durch den Rückstoß auf den Boden geschleudert.

„Was war das?“, ruft sie hysterisch.

Jaza ist mittlerweile vorgetreten und begutachtet das längliche Ding, welches nun auf dem Deck liegt, doch wegen der Dunkelheit ist es kaum zu erkennen. Die Köchin zückt kurzerhand eine Taschenlampe und wirft somit Licht auf das seltsame Objekt. Vor ihnen liegt eindeutig eine Pflanze. Eine Ranke, um genau zu sein.

„Sieht wie eine Ranke aus“, wiederholt Katharina und berührt das Ding prüfend.

Daraufhin überlegt sie kurz und hat dann eine Idee. Sie streckt ihre Hand erneut aus, richtet sie diesmal gegen Boden und konzentriert sich mit aller Kraft auf eine weitere Ranke.

Und siehe da!

Nach wenigen Sekunden sprießt mit einem „Plopp!“ eine kleine Ranke aus dem Deck. Katharina’s Augen werden groß und sie nimmt das kleine Gewächs sofort unter die Lupe. Es sieht noch recht klein und schwächlich aus, also definitiv noch ausbaufähig, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist sie enorm glücklich über die Begebenheiten. Sie liebt Pflanzen und die Vorstellung, diese im Kampf benutzen zu können, erfüllt sie mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit.

Das Gefühl begleitet sie noch bis in den Schlaf und in dieser Nacht träumt sie von einem aufregenden Kampf, indem sie ein ganzes Marineschiff mit einer ihrer Ranken wie eine faule Kartoffel zerplatzen lässt. Als Katharina am nächsten Tag gerade gedankenversunken eine Zwiebel zerkleinert, kommt Jaza mit einem ganz ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu geschlichen. Sie verhält sich wie ein Kleinkind, das etwas zu vertuschen hat, es aber nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Die Kleinere hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und sofort platzt es aus der großen Köchin heraus.

„Ich habe beschlossen, es erstmal geheim zu halten. Ich habe die Kiste in der Nacht von Bord geworfen und wir wissen von nichts, ist das klar?“

Die Kleinere nickt mit vor Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung geweiteten Augen.

„Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich heimlich ein Bisschen trainieren könnte“

Sie flüstert immer noch.

„Ich seh zwar nicht so aus, aber ich war früher auch mal Piratin und weiß sogar im Schlaf noch, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht!“


	5. Das Training beginnt!

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, so ganz ohne Kampffähigkeiten in See zu stechen?“ 

So lauten Jaza’s erste Worte am Ende der ersten nächtlichen Trainingseinheit. 

Katharina ist müde, ausgelaugt und ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich frustriert. Haben all die Stunden, die sie mit spielerischen Kämpfen gegen Marc, durch die Hügel rennen und das Krafttraining wirklich so wenig gebracht? Bis jetzt hat Katharina immer gedacht, sie sei ein recht starkes sowie geschicktes Mädchen, doch gegen die ehemalige Piratin – auch wenn diese bereits um die 50 sein müsste – hat sie nicht die geringste Chance. 

Ihr Ego ist definitiv geknickt. 

Jaza bemerkt den Stimmungsumschwung ihres neuen Lehrlings sofort und wendet sich Katharina zu. 

„Lass jetzt nicht gleich den Kopf hängen, Mädchen!“ 

„Ich weiß, dass ich eine sehr strenge Lehrerin bin – aber das ist eben meine Art und wird dir im Endeffekt nur zugutekommen! Jemand muss dich ja auf das echt Piratenleben vorbereiten. Oder hast du wirklich gemeint, da draußen wirst du auf solche Schlappschwänze treffen, wie sie auf deiner kleinen Insel umherrennen?“ 

Katharina muss sich eingestehen, dass die Köchin recht hat. Heute haben sie mit Übungsschwertern gekämpft, denn nachdem sie Jaza ihr Lichtschwert vorgeführt hat, war diese der Meinung, es sei das Beste, mit gewöhnlichen Schwertern zu trainieren. Alles andere macht schließlich keinen Sinn, um eine Technik zu verinnerlichen und zudem könne sie sich nicht immer nur auf ihre Spezialwaffe verlassen. 

Am darauffolgenden Tag erwartet sie nicht nur Jaza, sondern auch drei weitere Marinesoldat am Trainingsort, die ihr als Mazuo, Hako und Kai vorgestellt werden. „Diese jungen Herrschaften haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, mit dir zu trainieren. Sie haben genau wie du große Träume und ihr könnt euch jetzt gegenseitig trainieren und unterstützen!“, meint Jaza und fügt noch hinzu „Auch wenn sie am Anfang mehr dich trainieren werden.“ 

Sie dürften nur wenig älter sein, als sie selbst und gegen diese drei Männer soll Katharina von nun an erstmal antreten. Als erstes wird ihr Mazuo gegenübergestellt – er gehört zu der Sorte von Soldaten, die sich über Frauen lustig machen und sie bisher abfällig gemustert haben. 

„Große Brüste, nichts dahinter – nehme ich an!“, grinst er sie herausfordernd an. 

Diese Worte allein wecken in Katharina eine Riesen Wut, die sich wunderbar im Kampf gegen Mazuo einsetzten lässt 

– jedoch leider ohne Erfolg auf einen Sieg. 

„Ich habe schon gehofft, dass dieser freche Typ deine Kampflust steigert und auch wenn es diesmal nicht gereicht hat – du hast jetzt mit Sicherheit Motivation, es ihm zu zeigen!“, beurteilt Jaza zufrieden die Situation. 

Katharina verbringt einige Stunden mit dem Versuch, den Sprüche klopfenden Typen zu besiegen, bis sie irgendwann fast im Stehen einschläft und Jaza schließlich die Einheit als beendet erklärt und sie ins Bett manövriert. So geht es ganze zehn Tage weiter, bis Jaza es schließlich als vorerst für genug erklärt. 

Am darauffolgenden Tag ist Kai ihr Trainingspartner. 

Katharina hat sich vor ein paar Tagen schon etwas mit ihm unterhalten – er scheint ein sehr sensibler sowie loyaler Typ zu sein. Der Blonde ist groß, hat eine relativ ruhige, weiche Art zu reden und geht außerordentlich achtsam mit jeglichen Komponenten seines Umfelds um. Das führt jedoch dazu, dass Katharina ihn als einfacheren Gegner einschätzt – was sich schnell als gewaltige Fehleinschätzung entpuppt. Er erweist sich sogar als noch stärkeren Opponenten als der aufgeblasene Mazuo und ist im kaum mehr als der stets zurückhaltende und freundliche Matrose wiederzuerkennen. Es entwickelt sich zu einem verbissenen Kampf und Katharina bemerkt sogar, wie die Strapazen der vergangenen Woche langsam Früchte tragen und sich ihre Bewegungen im Umgang mit dem klobigen Übungsschwert schon viel flüssiger sowie einfacher anfühlen. Schon fast geschmeidig weicht sie Kai’s Attacken aus und schafft es sogar hin und wieder mal, einen Angriff zu starten, jedoch ohne je einen Treffer zu landen... 

– ganz im Gegensatz zu Kai, denn ihre eigenen Arme und Beine sind bereits mit unzähligen blauen Flecken übersäht. 

Nach dem ersten Kampf beschließt Jaza, dass es das Beste sei, von nun an auch jeden Tag Krafttraining zu inkludieren. 

Und zu jedermanns großem Erstaunen schafft Katharina es am einundzwanzigsten Tag, Mazuo zu besiegen, der sie zuerst völlig verdattert vom Boden aus anstarrt, dann jedoch wutentbrannt aufspringt und wortlos davonstolziert. Die anderen drei gratulieren ihr herzlich und zufrieden zu ihrem ersten Sieg und Katharina selbst glüht innerlich so richtig vor Stolz, auch wenn sie es nach außen ein bisschen zu überspielen versucht. 

Zu guter Letzt kämpft sie gegen Hako und bemerkt schnell, warum: der große, dunkelhaarige Soldat ist muskulös, hat ein gewisses angriffslustiges Blitzen in den Augen und bewegt sein Schwert mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit. Geschickt hält er ihr binnen weniger Sekunden die Klinge gegen den Hals und hebt amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Der zweite Kampf läuft schon um einiges besser, sie wird langsam mit seinen Bewegungsabläufen bekannt und passt erst ihre Abwehrmechanismen, dann ihre Angriffsmuster auf diese an. So liefern sich die Beiden am zweiten Tag bereits ein beinahe ebenbürtiges Duell, welches Jaza mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen beobachtet. Dieser Zustand hält jedoch eine ausgiebige Zeit lang an, denn Katharina sowie Hako sind äußerst verbissen und haben nicht die Absicht, sich besiegen zu lassen. 

Mazuo wird nach wenigen Tagen langweilig und hält das ständige hin und her nicht mehr aus und auch Kai beginnt, vor Trainingsende einen Abzug in Richtung Bett zu machen – vor allem als die Einheiten anfangen, sich bis morgens um drei oder sogar vier zu erstrecken. 

Als Katharina nach einigen Tagen dieses Programms nachmittags um zwei beim Karotten schneiden im Stehen einschläft beschließt Jaza, ihr heimlich einen Tag Pause zu gewähren – denn dem Kaptain konnte sie schließlich nichts über die nächtlichen Trainingseinheiten verraten und außerdem vertraute dieser ihr nach all den Jahren der gemeinsamen Arbeit voll und ganz. 

Am darauffolgenden Tag tritt sie zur Abwechslung wieder gegen Kai an und staunt nicht schlecht über ihre Fortschritte. Seine Angriffe abzuwehren erweist sich als wahrliches Kinderspiel für sie und spielt eine Weile mit ihm umher, wobei sie freudig ihre Bewegungsabläuft beobachtet. Irgendwann versucht sie dann, den Spieß umzukehren und versucht sich nach einer mentalen Vorbereitung an einem gezielten Angriff. Überrascht weicht Kai zurück und kann ihn nur mit großer Mühe im letzten Moment abwehren – das versetzt Katharina mit einem Schub Motivation, was bereits nach dem vierten Versuch zu einem Erfolg wird und sie ihm grinsend ihr Übungsschwert an den bloßgestellten Hals hält. Kai grinst aufrichtig stolz auf sie zurück und fällt ihr kurzerhand um den Hals, als Katharina das Schwert sinken lässt. 

Von nun an ist das Training um einiges ausgeglichener und alle Beteiligten können Fortschritte daraus erzielen, auch das Band der Freundschaft zwischen den Trainingspartnern wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. 

Die Wochen fliegen dahin und Katharina trainiert unermüdlich jeden Abend bis tief in die Nacht hinein und ihre Pausen sowie freien Tage nutzt sie dafür, an ihren Ranken zu arbeiten. Besonders zwischen ihre und Hako entwickelt sich eine besondere Verbindung und Freundschaft – einen Kampf gegen ihn gewinnt sie allerdings kein einziges Mal. Außerdem genießt sie die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihren Trainingspartner fernab der nächtlichen Einheiten sehr. Mit der Zeit arbeitet sie auch vermehrt mit den anderen Matrosen zusammen und schafft es nach und nach, ihren Respekt zu gewinnen. Speziell in Jaza hat sie inzwischen eine wahre Freundin gefunden, sodass sie sich während der Arbeit fast schon blind verstehen – die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wird immer lockerer und sie beginnen des Öfteren sich miteinander über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten oder ausgelassen umher zu scherzen. 

So ziehen die Wochen dahin. 

Es spielt sich ein Morgen wie scheinbar jeder Andere auf dem Marineschiff ab – doch etwas ist anders. 

Als Katharina müde, und ihrer Meinung nach wieder einmal viel zu früh aus ihrer Kajüte schlürft, lässt sie ihren Blick wie jeden Tag über das weite Meer schweifen. Mit einem Schlag ist sie hellwach und rennt zur Reling. 

Tatsächlich. Am noch blassroten Horizont wird ein Fleckchen Land sichtbar. 

Die nächste Insel! 

Endlich! 

Doch es ist nicht nur reine Freude, die Katharina an diesem außergewöhnlichen Morgen fühlt. Die nächste Insel würde das Ende der Handelsroute sein, denn alle Orte, die sie in der Zwischenzeit angesteuert haben, waren nur klitzekleine Insel wie die ihrer eigenen Heimat. Gedankenversunken steuert Katharina auf die Tür zu, hinter der sie nun knapp über zwei Monate lang gearbeitet hat. „Du hast die Insel schon gesehen, oder?“, begrüßt Jaza ihre Gehilfin mit einem wehmütigen Beiklang in der Stimme. Katharina schaut betreten zu Boden, sie hat die Köchin ebenfalls ins Herz geschlossen und ihre Stimmung trübt sich etwas, als sie daran denkt ihre neu gewonnene Freundin wieder allein lassen zu müssen. Von nun an würde diese erneut die einzige Frau an Bord sein. „Ähm, j-ja“, stammelt Katharina. 

„Du darfst dich ruhig freuen“ Jaza lacht laut auf und zwinkert ihr zu. „Ich komm nach all der Zeit immer noch allein zurecht, mach dir da keinen Kopf, klar? – ich hab diese Meute schließlich genauso ausgehalten, als du noch nicht hier warst!“ Sie seufzt und schaut sich zu Katharina um. „Du glaubst es vielleicht nicht, aber ich werd‘ dich tatsächlich vermissen, Mädchen!“ 

Ein letztes Mal arbeiten sie Seite an Seite an Reis und Curry, was mittlerweile zu Katharina’s Spezialgericht geworden ist. Nach dem Mittagessen ist sie schließlich offiziell frei von jeglicher Arbeit an Bord. 

Es dauert jedoch länger, bis sie an der Insel anlegen können und so verbringt Katharina noch eine weiter Nacht auf dem Schiff und am Abend wird zum Abschied noch im kleinen Kreise ausgelassen gefeiert – auf Marineschiffen sind Partys sowie Saufabende nämlich ganz im Gegenteil zu Piratenschiffen nicht gerade eine gern gesehene Sache. 

Am nächsten Morgen erhalten sie endlich die Erlaubnis, in den Hafen einzusegeln und sie verbringt die ganze Zeit mit Hako zusammen schweigend an der Reling, wo sie beobachten, wie Katharina‘s erste fremde Insel immer größer wird. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns auf dem Meer irgendwann wiedersehen… ich habe vor, es in der Marine weit zu bringen. Also mein Weg führt mich früher oder später auch auf die Grand Line“ sagt Hako mit Blick in Richtung Meer. 

Katharina antwortet nicht sondern schaut ebenfalls weiter aufs Meer. Sie verstehen sich ohne Worte mittlerweile gut genug und so stehen sie noch eine Weile da und genießen die letzten Minuten, die sie friedlich als Freunde zusammen verbringen. Irgendwann lässt sich das Packen nicht länger aufschieben und schnell rennt sie in ihr kleines Zimmer, um ihre sieben Sachen in ihren kleinen Rucksack zu stecken. Danach sucht sie Jaza auf, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken und Lebewohl zu sagen und als sie all ihren Mut zusammennimmt und die Köchin umarmt, muss diese damit kämpfen, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. 

„Mach’s gut, Mädchen! Ich bin froh, wenn ich daran denke, dass du nun zumindest ein Bisschen kochen kannst. Kochen ist nämlich eine lebenswichtige Arbeit auf einem Schiff!“ 

Zuletzt verabschiedet sie sich noch von der Crew, die sie inzwischen ebenfalls liebgewonnen hat.  
\- Ein paar davon zählt sie mittlerweile sogar zu ihren Freunden. 

„In dir steckt doch mehr, als große Brüste und ein hübsches Gesicht“, grinst Mazuo und boxt ihr zum Abschied kameradschaftlich gegen die Schulter. 

„Wehe, wenn ich nicht bald einen Steckbrief von dir in der Zeitung finde! Du kannst es sicher weit bringen, vor allem, wenn du noch eine starke Crew aufgabelst!“ Hako lächelt sie an und allein schon wegen einer Revenge will Katharina ihn unbedingt wiedersehen. Seine Gegenwart wird Katharina zudem am Meisten vermissen und ihr läuft ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken wenn sie daran denkt, dass sie sich nächstes mahl als wahre Feinde im Kampf wiedersehen könnten. 

„Wehe, du wirst wirklich Piratin. Ich will dich nicht irgendwann bekämpfen müssen!“, meint Kai zu ihr und umarmt die junge Frau unter Tränen fest. Sie erwidert die Umarmung während sie ebenfalls ein Gefühl von Traurigkeit überkommt… dann lächelt Katharina aber – nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihre Zeit auf dem Handelsschiff so schön werden und sie sogar Freunde finden würde. 

Katharina wendet sich noch einmal der gesamten Besatzung zu und grinst diese breit an „Danke für alles! Auf Wiedersehn!“ 

„Wir werden dich sehr vermissen!!“ 

„Mach’s gut, Katha!“ 

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, wir wollen dich auf dem Meer wiedersehen!“ 

„Pass auf dich auf!“ 

Diese und unzählige weiter Abschiedsgrüße schallen ihr nach.  
\- doch sie marschiert, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen, zielbewusst der fremden Stadt entgegen.


	6. Erstes Crewmitglied im Visir!

Nachdem Katharina vom Schiff gehüpft und einmal tief durchgeatmet hat, schaut sie sich erstmal am Pier um.

Laut Jaza heißt die Insel ‚Taberu‘ und ist bekannt für ihre köstliche Kleinigkeiten an jeder Ecke. Es ist heiß auf der Insel – das fällt der jungen Frau als erstes auf, denn sie bevorzugt kühlere Temperaturen und vor allem Frühlingsinseln, den brühen heißen Sommerinseln. In diesem Moment ist sie froh, wieder leicht bekleidet herumlaufen zu können.

Die Insel besteht im Grunde genommen aus einem recht anschaulichen Berg, der seinen höchsten Punkt an der Nordseite hat und dort steil zum Meer abfällt. An der Südseite liegt der besiedelte Bereich, welcher sich bis dort zum Hafen am Meer hinunter erstreckt, wo Katharina gerade Fuß auf die Insel gesetzt hat. Ausläufer und Vororte der Stadt reichen wahrscheinlich bis hoch hinauf ins Gebirge. Die Stadt ist nicht sonderlich groß, jedoch wirkt sie bereits unüberschaubar für ein Mädchen wie Katharina, das beinahe sein gesamtes Leben in einem Dorf verbracht hat.

Sie blickt sich um.

Genau vor ihr erstreckt sich eine breite Einkaufsstraße leicht aufwärts in Richtung des Berges, wo sie einiges von der Stadt zu sehen bekommen und sicherlich später ein paar Imbissstände finden würde. Sie will sich einfach ruhig etwas umsehen und überlegen, wie sie ihre Reise fortsetzten soll, denn das Handelsschiff würde am späten Nachmittag Kurs in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Grand Line nehmen – was nicht ganz zu ihren Vorhaben passt.

Ziellos schlendert sie die Straße entlang und beobachtet das bunte Treiben der Stadt. Mütter rennen ihren Kindern hinterher, Leute unterhalten sich, laufen durch die Straßen und Geschäftsleute schreiten zügig dahin, als hätten sie einen strikten Zeitplan einzuhalten. Es sind Pärchen zu sehen und auch alte Bürger, die gemütlich in den Tag hineinleben. Eine ganz normale Stadt eben. Sieht nicht wirklich nach dem nächsten Abenteuer aus...

– auf den ersten Blick zumindest.

Katharina bummelt weiter und beobachtet stets ihre Umgebung, hin und wieder entdeckt sie gutaussehende Kleidung oder andere Objekte, die sie sich gern kaufen würde. Sie trägt zwar Geld bei sich, jedoch ist dieses beschränkt und sie will nicht alles auf der ersten Insel für unnütze Dinge ausgeben. Von den vielen Menschen und all dem Trubel wird Katharina schnell müde und hungrig, gegen Mittag beschließt sie dann, sich nach etwas Essbarem umsehen. Ihr Magen verlangt deutlich spürbar nach Nahrung – die harten Tage auf dem Schiff scheinen ihren Energiebedarf beträchtlich erhöht zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da steigt ihr ein besonders himmlischer Duft in die Nase und Katharina beschließt, dem nachzugehen.

Sie läuft durch einige schmale Seitengassen und gelangt schlussendlich auf einen kleinen, idyllischen Platz.

Sofort erspäht sie den Ursprung des leckeren Geruchs, denn besonders vor einem Geschäft bildet sich eine dicke Menschentraube. Sie schließt sich neugierig der Masse an und versucht ungeschickt, sich darin nach vorn zu bewegen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist sie so weit vorgerückt, dass es ihr möglich ist, das Sortiment zu betrachten. Es gibt allerlei frische Teigwaren: Verschieden Brötchen, Sandwiches, Croissants, Zopfbrote, Donuts, Topfenknöpfe und vieles mehr. Die Hauptattraktion des Bäckers sind scheinbar jedoch frisch gemachte Zimtschnecken. Die kleinen, süßen Backwaren sehen herrlich aus und die Ware geht schneller über die Ladentheke, als Katharina schauen kann.

Immer mehr Zimtschnecken werden verkauft und als eine etwas mächtigere Frau vor ihr gleich 15 davon einpacken lässt, sind nur noch drei Stück übrig.

Da schiebt sich plötzlich jemand von links geschickt an Katharina vorbei, welche reflexartig einen Schritt zurückweicht. In solchen Situationen tendiert sie dazu, stets den Weg des geringsten Widerstands zu wählen, auch wenn es ihr an diesem schönen Tag die Aussicht auf eine Zimtschnecke zum Mittagessen kostet. Das Mädchen vor ihr ist da scheinbar ganz anders. Voller Enthusiasmus macht sie den jungen Bäcker auf sich aufmerksam und winkt ihm zu.

„Heeeeey du! Bäcker!"

"Ich habe einen dringlichen Wunsch! Darf ich bitte bitte deine drei letzten Zimtschnecken haben? Die sehen soooo gut aus!“

Dieser sieht seine neue Kundin mit einem Blick an, der zu bedeuten hat, >>Du bist aber eigentlich nicht an der Reihe<<, muss bei der kindlichen Begeisterung für seine Backwaren allerdings grinsen und packt ihr kopfschüttelnd die süße Ware ein.

Das Mädchen ist deutlich kleiner als Katharina, hat dunkelbraunen, zu einem zerstreuten Dutt zusammengebundene Haare und ihre Kleidung besteht aus einem weiten lilafarbenen Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose.

„Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal über Süßigkeiten austauschen! Ich bin nämlich auch Köchin und mache für mein Leben gern süße Dinge!“, redet sie weiter mit dem Bäcker. Dem bleibt allerdings keine Zeit, darauf zu antworten, denn das Mädchen sprudelt sofort weiter darauf los... „Außerdem scheinst du sympathisch zu sein! Morgen ist ja dieser Kochwettbewerb, bist du auch dort? Das wird ich mir sicher nicht entgehen lassen und ich will alle Spezialitäten von hier sehen und probieren… Aaah, da freu ich mich schon!“

Der Bäcker lächelt leicht überfordert, denn die restlichen Kunden werden auch nicht weniger. Doch er bleibt freundlich und schaut sein Gegenüber an.

„Freut mich! Und yup, ich bin jedes Jahr Teilnehmer! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja.“

Mit einem „Wunderbar!“, das von einem kleinen Freudenhüpfer begleitet wird, macht sich das Mädchen endlich aus dem Staub und in der Menge sind einige Aussagen wie „Wurde auch Zeit“ oder „Endlich geht’s weiter“ zu hören.

Katharina kann kaum glauben, welches Szenario sich da gerade vor ihren Augen abgespielt hat und blickt verdattert auf das leere Backblech. Dann dreht sie sich in die Richtung, in welche das Mädchen verschwunden ist. So realisiert sie so nicht, dass sie nun ganz vorne in der Schlange steht und eigentlich mit Bestellen an der Reihe wäre. Der Bäcker hat mittlerweile schon begonnen, mit dem Finger vor ihrem Kopf umher zu schnipsen und „Hallooo! Hörst du mich, junge Dame?“ zu fragen, als Katharina endlich aus ihrer Träumerei hochschreckt und den Mann verdutzt anschaut.

Schnell wird ihr bewusst, in welcher misslichen Lage sie sich befindet, denn sie weiß noch gar nicht, welches Brötchen sie nun nehmen soll. Kurzerhand entscheidet sie sich für die einfachste Wahl, ein Sandwich und einen Donut. Gestresst bezahlt sie und verschwindet endlich aus der Menschenansammlung.

„Puh“

Sie atmet tief durch und setzt sich auf eine Steinmauer.

Das ist um einiges anstrengender gewesen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Ihre Piratenkarriere kann ja noch heiter werden, sollte das so weitergehen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie sich endlich außerhalb von zuhause zurechtfinden würde, ohne bei jeder Kleinigkeit in Panik zu geraten? Katharina gibt sich ja gern als selbstbewusst und stark, jedoch fühlt sie sich allein an fremden Orten doch öfters unwohl und ist schnell gestresst. Ein paar Crewmittglieder wären schon eine schöne Sache und auch ein Schiff wäre ganz praktisch – beides relativ essenziell für einen Piraten und beides scheinbar noch in weiter Ferne.

Jedoch geht ihr das Mädchen von vorhin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Katharina hat sofort eine gewisse Sympathie ihr gegenüber gespürt – trotz der verlorenen Zimtschnecken – und sie ist außerdem noch Köchin. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer bildet sich und sie denkt nach, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass sie mit ihr zusammen eine Piratencrew gründen würde. Zuerst müsste sie das Mädchen einmal wiederfinden. Bereits das erste Hindernis. Nein – doch nicht! Katharina erinnert sich an das Gespräch zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Bäcker. Sie hat doch irgendwas von einem Wettbewerb morgen erzählt… das sollte die Chance eines Wiedersehens beträchtlich erhöhen.

So beschließt sie, ihr Glück dort zu versuchen und nach dem Mittagessen nimmt sie all ihren Mut zusammen und beginnt damit, Passanten nach dem Schauplatz des Wettstreits zu befragen. Scheinbar weiß jeder in der Stadt Bescheid, denn bereits der erste junge Mann gibt ihr genaue Auskunft darüber.

Zufrieden sieht Katharina ihre Mission für heute als erfolgreich an und läuft gemütlich in Richtung Meer.

Auch ihr Tagespensum an Menschen und Aufregung ist mittlerweile erreicht und sie will den Nachmittag an einer schönen, einsamen Stelle am Strand verbringen. Bevorzugt irgendwo im Schatten, wo sie ein Nickerchen halten kann und gute Sicht aufs Meer hat.

Gesagt, getan!

Kurze Zeit später ist das perfekte Fleckchen für ihr Vorhaben gefunden und sie setzt sich unter einen großen Baum ins Gras. Keine Menschenseele ist weit und breit zu sehen, was Katharina dazu nutzt, verträumt ein paar kleine Ranken aus dem Boden neben ihr sprießen zu lassen. Sie hebt ihren Rucksack gezielt an ihrer linken Seite hoch und setzt ihn zu ihrer Rechten wieder ab. Das Ganze wiederholt sie ein paar Mal, bis sie in einen wohltuenden Schlaf fällt, aus dem Katharina erst spät am Abend wiedererwacht.

Die letzten glühenden Farben des Sonnenuntergangs sind gerade noch zu sehen.

Von nun an wird es schnell dunkler und sie beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich eine Bleibe für die Nacht zu suchen. Als sie jedoch die erste Herberge der großen Straße betritt, erschrickt sie auf Grund des enorm hohen Preises und setzt ihre Suche weiter fort – ohne Erfolg. Es ist schon spät und es bleibt ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als ihr Glück in einer der dunklen Nebengassen zu versuchen. Zwielichtige Gestalten treiben sich dort herum. Leichtes Unbehagen steigt in ihr auf und nur der Gedanke an ihre inzwischen recht ansehbaren Kampfkünste beruhigt sie etwas.

Gegen Mitternacht hat sie endlich in einem eher düsteren Schuppen zu einem zufriedenstellenden Preis eingecheckt und verfällt trotz des harten Bettes in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	7. Auf zum Spektakel!

Am darauffolgenden Morgen wacht Katharina recht früh auf und ist trotz des kurzen Schlafs auf der Stelle hellwach und springt aus dem Bett. Eilig packt sie ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen, schaut sich nochmal kurz in dem dunklen Zimmer um und macht sich bereit, endlich aufzubrechen. Ihre Gefühlslage ist ausgesprochen unstabil – sie ist spürbar nervös und hat deswegen auch nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Die Braunhaarige fühlt sich auf Grund all der ungewissen Situationen und den Menschenmassen gestresst, denen sie sich wahrscheinlich später allein gegenüberstellen muss. 

Als sie die Bar der Herberge, welche gleichzeitig auch als Restaurant und Sitz des Eigentümers dient, betritt, erwartet sie dort eine Schar düster dreinschauende Männer, die sich um die frühe Uhrzeit schon mächtig besaufen. 

Biergeruch gemischt mit dem stickig, säuerlichen Geruch von Schweiß hängt in der Luft und diese Kombination bringt Katharina’s Magen beinahe dazu, sich umzudrehen. Sie überlegt kurz, sich an einen der Tische zu setzen und schnell einen Happen zum Frühstück zu verdrücken, verwirft den Gedanken aber sofort wieder, als sie spürt, wie von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr dreckige oder abschätzige Blicke auf ihr zu ruhen scheinen. Ihr Bauch fühlt sich zwar unangenehm leer an, doch das nimmt sie auf Grund der gegebenen Umstände gerne in Kauf. 

Ihr Instinkt macht ihr weiß – nichts wie weg hier, bevor sich noch eine brenzlige Lage entwickelt. 

Glücklicherweise hat Katharina gestern Nacht bei ihrer Ankunft schon bezahlt, kann so den kürzesten Weg in Richtung Ausgang einschlagen und sich geschwind aus dem Staub machen. Die Tür hinter ihr fällt mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. 

Sie atmet tief durch, saugt die frische Morgenluft tief in sich auf und muss kurz husten, um sich von dem Zigarrenrauch zu befreien, der immer noch in ihren Lungen zu kleben scheint. 

Nach einem prüfenden Blick durch die menschenleere Gasse erinnert sie sich deutlich an die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen ist und ruft sich die Wegbeschreibung, die sie gestern aufgeschnappt hat, wieder in den Sinn. Konzentriert beginnt sie zu Laufen und schafft es tatsächlich, sich in einen scheinbar richtigen Teil der Stadt zu bewegen, da die Straßen von Minute zu Minute belebter werden. 

Sie alle scheinen dasselbe Ziel vor Augen zu haben. 

Die junge Frau lässt sich von dem Menschenfluss leiten und läuft nun schon seit einiger Zeit steil den Hang hinauf, an dem das kleine Städtchen liegt. Der Straßenbelag ist alt und generell sieht die ganze Gegend recht urig und malerisch aus, als sie dann einen Blick über ihre Schultern wirft, erwartet sie zudem eine atemberaubende Aussicht über den Hafen und das weite Meer, das in der Vormittagssonne glitzert. Nur kurz genießt Katharina den Anblick, bis sie sich wieder ans Weitergehen macht. Sie hat mittlerweile schon eine beträchtliche Höhe erreicht und fragt sich, wie weit oben das Spektakel denn stattfinden soll. Nach wenigen Minuten scheint das Laufen schließlich ein Ende zu haben, die Steigung der Straße senkt sich und nach einer Kuppe fällt sie sogar wieder ein kleines Stückchen. Dort verwandelt sich der Gehweg in eine riesige Fläche. 

Auf dem Platz herrscht reges Treiben und eine bunte Menschenmasse hat sich hier zusammengefunden. 

Man trifft auf Kinder, Jugendliche, Marinesoldaten, Großeltern sowie Piraten und all sie verbindet an diesem Tag die Liebe für gutes Essen und Gesellschaft. Viele der Stände erwecken sogleich Katharina’s Interesse – besonders das ihres leeren Magens, der in regelmäßigen Abständen ein forderndes Knurren von sich gibt. Doch ihr schweifender Blick hält nach einem bestimmten Essensstand Ausschau und sie versucht angestrengt, den Bäckerjungen von gestern inmitten all dem Trubel auszumachen. 

Das Ganze verläuft jedoch erstmal ohne großen Erfolgt und so beginnt Katharina, sich mühsam durch die Menge zu quetschen und geht so von Stand zu Stand vor. 

Zahlreiche leckere Düfte schweben in der Luft und vermischen sich mit dem Lachen der Kinder und den aufgeregten Stimmen der fröhlichen Kundschaften. Katharina hat zwar ein klares Ziel vor Augen, doch kann sie den Leckereien kaum widerstehen und beim achten Verkaufsstand gibt sie schlussendlich der Versuchung nach und gönnt sich eine Portion Ramen. Genüsslich schlürft sie die Nudeln und fühlt, wie neue Lebensenergie ihren Körper und auch ihr Gehirn durchströmt und fühlt sich gleich um einiges motivierter und zuversichtlicher. Sie beeilt sich, schnell zu essen, da alle stets irgendwelche vorbeigehenden Leute sie davon abhalten oder sie sogar anrempeln und so wertvolle Suppenbrühe verschüttet wird. 

So bewegt sie sich weiter auf dem Platz fort und es dauert nicht lange, bis sich tatsächlich ein bekanntes Gesicht in den Massen abzeichnet. 

Der Bäckerstand ist in Sicht. 

Endlich! 

Katharina schiebt sich die letzten Meter hin zu dem ebenfalls gut besuchten Stand und die Luft ist erfüllt von leckeren Backgerüchen. Nach einer Weile hat sie hat sie es geschafft, bis nach vorne vorzudringen, doch es dauert noch ein paar weitere Minuten bis sie sich traut und einen passenden Moment findet, um den Jungen anzusprechen. 

„Ähm – Entschuldigung?“ 

Erstmal scheint er das Mädchen nicht bemerkt zu haben. 

„Sir?“ 

Nun spricht sie ein Stück lauter und fordernder. 

„Sir?“ 

Letztendlich scheint er sie doch gehört zu haben und er schaut fragend in ihre Richtung und hebt eine Augenbraue. 

„Was kann ich Ihnen anbieten?“, fragt er nun höflich. 

„Ähm – nichts. Danke. Aber darf ich Sie bitte etwas fragen?“ 

„Aber klar!“ 

„Erinnern Sie sich zufällig an ein Mädchen, das gestern drei Zimtschnecken bei Ihnen gekauft hat und kurz über Süßigkeiten geredet hat?“ „Sie hat auch gesagt, dass sie heute wiederkommen will“, fügt Katharina sicherheitshalber hinzu. 

Der Bäcker setzt kurz einen nachdenklichen Blick auf, doch schnell scheint ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. Erleichtert entspannt sie sich und blickt ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ach klar! Ich erinnere mich. Was soll mit ihr sein? Kennst du sie?“ 

„Ja. Ähm – ich meine nein. Noch nicht. Aber ich würde sie gern kennenlernen und wollte fragen, ob sie schon hier war oder noch nicht?“ 

„Da hast du Glück. Sie war tatsächlich noch nicht hier. Du kannst gern hier reinkommen und dich hinsetzten. Es ist zwar eng, aber ich denke bequemer, als da draußen zwischen all den Menschen zu warten. 

„Oh, danke!“ 

Freudig betritt Katharina den Stand durch die kleine Tür, die der Bäcker mühsam ein Stückchen öffnet und lächelt ihn dankbar und ein bisschen unsicher an. Drinnen setzt sie sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl und wartet. Interessiert blickt sie sich im Inneren um und beobachtet fasziniert all die Tätigkeiten, denen der junge Mann in Windeseile nachkommt und wie immer mehr der duftenden Backwaren entstehen. Immer wenn eine Pause eintritt und er kurz auf etwas warten muss, wendet er sich Katharina zu und so tauschen sie mit der Zeit ein paar Sätze aus. 

„Ich bin übrigens Remo, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen“ stellt sich der Bäcker höflich vor „Was führt dich denn auf diese Insel, Mädchen?“ 

„Ich heiß Katharina und bin sowas wie auf Durchreise. Ein Handelsschiff aus Argalis hat mich bis hierher mitgenommen und jetzt schau ich weiter. Ich will nämlich Piratin werden!“ 

Remo lacht. 

„Wahnsinn! Na, dann viel Glück, kein einfacher Pfad - Es treiben sich wilde Gestalten auf dem Meer umher“ Dann wendet er sich wieder einer Bestellung zu. „Und wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, willst du dieses Mädchen als Crewmitglied anheuern?“ 

„Ähm ja – so siehts aus. Allein werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich weit kommen und sie scheint kochen zu können – das ist schonmal gut. Ein Arzt oder Navigator wäre zwar praktischer, aber jetzt habe ich erstmal Hoffnungen auf eine Köchin“ 

„Schön, schön – sie scheint auf den ersten Blick immerhin sympathisch zu sein“ Remo zieht ein Blech Muffins aus dem Ofen und stellt es auf die Ablagefläche, wo sich die verschiedensten Utensilien nur so türmen. 

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Aufräumen?“, fragt Katharina zögernd und steht auf. 

„Ich würde ja gern sagen, das musst du nicht und ich komm gut klar… aber wie du siehst – ich komm nicht mehr wirklich hinterher. Also wenn du nichts dagegen hat wäre ich dir sehr dankbar für ein bisschen Hilfe“ Der Bäcker kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. 

„Ach, mach ich gern. Das hab ich nämlich die letzten zwei Monate jeden Tag gemacht – ich bin also in Übung“, meint Katharina und macht sich an die Arbeit. 

Sie sind ein erstaunlich gutes Team und trotz des engen Raums kommen sie sich kaum in die Quere und nach kurzer Zeit sieht es schon um einiges ordentlicher in der kleinen Backstube aus. Sie ist durchaus zufrieden mit sich und freut sich, hilfreich zu sein während sie die Wartezeit überbrückt und sie merkt, wie sie die Arbeit kaum Anstrengung kostet. So ein trainierter Körper ist schon was Schönes. 

„Weißt du eigentlich von dem Kochwettbewerb? Ich weiß, du wartest auf jemanden, aber dieses Spektakel solltest du dir nicht entgehen lassen. Er findet um punkt zwölf Uhr mittags statt – jetzt ist es fast halb elf“ 

„Danke für die Info, vielleicht kommt sie ja bis dann und sonst will ich lieber hier warten, nicht dass ich sie noch verpasse. Denn in der Menschenmenge trifft man keinen so schnell zweimal…“ 

„Okay, deine Entscheidung und dann drück ich dir mal die Daumen für dein erstes Crewmitglied!“ 

Während eben dieser Unterhaltung hüpft ein bestimmtes Mädchen gut gelaunt ebenfalls in Richtung Marktplatz.


	8. Der Kochwettbewerb von Taberu!

Ein Mädchen von 17 Jahren geht – oder besser gesagt, hüpft – die steile Hangstraße hinauf zum Ort des Spektakels des heutigen Tages; ein langes Schwert ist an ihrem Gürtel befestigt und schwingt im Takt ihres Ganges fröhlich mit ihr mit.

Ihre Augen glänzen vor Vorfreude, denn sie hält eine besondere Vorliebe für extravagante Speisen und Kochen gehört zu ihren liebsten Tätigkeiten. Dies ist jedoch nicht der Grund, der sie auf genau diese kleine, unbedeutende Insel verschlagen hat und die Feierlichkeiten des heutigen Tages sind viel mehr ein glücklicher Zufall, wie sie vermehrt im Leben dieses Mädchens vorzufinden sind.

Nein – ihre Beweggründe sind Andere, leider nicht ganz so fröhliche.

Was sie antreibt ist ein Hauch eines Hoffnungsschimmers, ein Bruchstück einer Information, hier einen bestimmten Mann anzutreffen. Einen Piraten genaugenommen, an dem sie sich vor vielen Jahren geschworen hat, Rache zu nehmen. Laut einer großmäuligen Aussage, deren Vertrauenswürdigkeit man nur vermuten kann, hält der sich nämlich gerade auf Taberu auf und da es der einzige Anhaltspunkt ist, den sie hat, ist ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als diesem zu folgen. Sie ist bereits vor mehreren Monaten von einer relativ kleinen Berginsel im North Blue losgesegelt. Auf ihrer bisherigen Reise legt sie sich hin und wieder mit unruhestiftenden Piraten an, um sich über Wasser zu halten. 

Die meisten Leute bezeichnen sie als Piratenjägerin, jedoch hat sie keine sonderliche Vorliebe für diese Bezeichnung.

Klar – ihre Verachtung bezieht sich primär auf Piraten, aber generell sind ihre Ziele schlicht und einfach Männer, oder auch Frauen, die grundlos das Leben unschuldiger Leute zerstören und nichts als Chaos oder unnötiges Leid auf dieser Welt verbreiten.

Das Problem an der Sache ist nur, dass sie das Talent besitzt, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und die Missgunst irgendwelcher Tunichtgute auf sich zu ziehen. Sie sagt gerne direkt ihre Meinung und es fällt ihr unglaublich schwer, sich nicht in sämtliche Dinge einzumischen...

– deshalb muss sie mittlerweile richtig aufpassen wo sie lang läuft, um nicht aus dem Hinterhalt eins auf den Deckel zu bekommen.

Eine bestimmte Piratenbande hat es besonders auf sie abgesehen, da sie vor ein paar Wochen auf irgendeiner Insel dem Kaptein eben jener Crew den Mantel geklaut hat, um sich einen bequemen Schlafplatz im Wald schaffen zu können. (Außerdem befand sich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt ein äußerst wertvoller Gegenstand in der Manteltasche, der jedoch beim Umfunktionieren verloren gegangen ist) Sie hat noch nie eingesehen, warum sie Geld für eine Herberge ausgeben soll, nur um schlafen zu können. So hat sie sich kurzerhand den größten Mantel in Sichtweite geschnappt, um ihre Schlafverhältnisse etwas aufzuwerten und mit etwas Umhergeschnipsel eine Hängematte daraus zu basteln. Bequem – ja, aber leider hat sie sich nicht gut genug versteckt und einer der Piraten konnte sie noch vor Einbruch der Nacht aufspüren. Der Kaptein nimmt das mit dem Stolz scheinbar sehr ernst, denn seither ist sie auf der Flucht vor eben jeder Piratenbande, die sie immer noch zu verfolgen scheint. Zu ihrem großen Bedauern haben sie auch noch herausgefunden, wonach sie sucht und generell sind die Piraten äußerst hartnäckig.

-Doch das Mädchen hat meist mehr Glück als Verstand und schafft es Mal zu Mal, auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu entkommen oder auf Leute zu treffen, die ihr aus brenzligen Situationen helfen. An diesem schönen Tage allerdings hat sie sich erlaubt, den gesamten Tag für sich selbst zu nutzen und mal nicht dem Pfad der Rache oder eventuellen Unruhestiftern zu folgen.

Leckeres Essen und Spaß stehen auf dem Tagesplan.

Als sie den großen Platz erreicht, weiten sich ihre Augen vor Staunen.

Unzählige bunte Stände breiten sich vor ihr aus und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite türmt sich eine anschauliche Kochbühne auf. Ausgelassene, fröhliche Stimmung herrscht auf dem Areal und sie macht sich auf zum Stand, der ihr am Nächsten ist. Auf dem Weg ruft sie sich in Erinnerung, dass sie unbedingt den Bäcker von gestern aufsuchen muss, das darf sie auf keinen Fall vergessen. Geschickt quetscht das Mädchen sich durch die Menschenmenge und ist so um einiges schneller an der Reihe, als es für Leute der Fall ist, die sich an die Regeln der Gesellschaft halten.

„Darf ich das bitte mal probieren?“

Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und beäugt neugierig die Ware hinter dem Schaufenster des ersten Standes.

Mochi.

Sie ist immer schon kritisch gegenüber Mochi gewesen, will der sonderlichen Süßspeise aber heute eine weitere Chance geben. Freundlich reicht die Verkäuferin ihr ein kleines Stück der wabbeligen Masse über die Theke und das Mädchen steckt es sich in den Mund. Für einen Moment konzentriert sie sich stark auf den Geschmack, doch in der darauffolgenden Sekunde weiten sich ihre Augen.

„Woaaah! Mega gut! Ich nehm bitte von jeder Sorte eins, danke!“ verkündet sie aufgeregt und geschmeichelt packt die Mochi-Frau ihr acht Stück ein.

„Bitteschön, einen guten Appetit wünsch ich Ihnen!“

Sie erwidert das Lächeln und macht sich dann ans Weitergehen.

Nicht weit entfernt sichtet sie eine Statue, die erkletterbar ausschaut und macht sich daran, auf diese zu klettern. Als das Mädchen einen gemütlichen Platz darauf gefunden hat, beginnt sie, ihr Mochi zu verspeisen. Die Aussicht ist perfekt und von dort aus kann sie jeden Winkel des Areals beobachten. So macht sie sich daran, den Bäckereistand aufzuspüren und wird schnell fündig. Als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hat, macht sie sich daran, wieder auf den Boden zu klettern und sich so gut es geht in die Richtung des Bäckers zu bewegen. Sie besitzt ein wahres Talent, sich in Menschenmassen fortzubewegen und so dauert es nicht lange, bis sie den Bäcker erreicht und das freundliche Gesicht sowie den leckeren Duft von Gestern wiedererkennt.

„Hallihallo! Und Guten Morgen!“

Das Mädchen winkt ihm lebhaft zu und dieser wird schnell auf sie aufmerksam.

„Hey und Guten Mittag eher gesagt! Du hast aber auch einen sehr schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt, gerade eben war noch eine junge Frau da, die nach dir gesucht hat, doch sie musste vor einer Weile mal und ist schon viel zu lange weg für einen Toilettengang…“

„Oh, schade, hätte mich interessiert, wer das war – und du hast gerade auch eher wenig Zeit, oder?“

„Leider ja…“ erwidert der Bäcker und beäugt die lange Schlange, die sich vor seinem Stand erstreckt und auf seinen Kollegen, der ihn immer wieder böse von der Seite anblickt. „Ich sollte dringend weiterarbeiten, aber komm doch gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags wieder, dann sollte sich das Ganze etwas beruhigt haben und vielleicht taucht das andere Mädchen auch wieder auf“

„Okidoki, Dankeschön! Der Kochwettbewerb fängt eh bald an – also, bis bald!"

„Und ich heiß übrigens Ida“

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie zurück in die Menschenmassen. „Remo!“ schreit er ihr hinterher, doch bezweifelt, dass sie ihn noch gehört hat.

**Was sich zwanzig Minuten vorher beim Bäckerstand abgespielt hat:**

„Ich muss ganz dringend aufs Klo, hast du eins hier drinnen?“ Katharina rutscht mittlerweile nervös auf ihrem Stuhl umher.

„Leider nein – tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß, dass der Typ mit den Tieren zwei Stände links von meinem eins hat, den kannst du ja mal fragen… und sollte das Mädchen in der Zwischenzeit hier auftauchen, halt ich sie irgendwie fest“

Remo grinst zuversichtlich und mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend quetscht sie sich wieder aus dem Bäckerstand in den Tumult hinaus. Der Weg durch die Menschen ist erneut anstrengend, jedoch sieht sie schon bald das Gehege mit verschiedensten Tieren. Schafe, Schweine, Hühner, Ziegen und sogar ein Ochse, welcher als erstes ersichtlich wird, befinden sich innerhalb eines Zauns rundum einen weiteren Stand. Im Hühnergehege steht ein riesiger, kräftiger Mann, der starke Metzger-Aura ausstrahlt und ihr läuft beim Anblick der wuchtigen Axt, die neben ihm am Holzzaun lehnt, ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.

Sie schluckt schwer und bewegt sich auf den Mann zu.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung?“ fragt Katharina erneut und tippt ihm dabei vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

In dem Moment dreht sich der Metzger ruckartig um und schaut sie mit eindringlichem Blick an. „Was willst du, Göre? Tipp mir nicht noch einmal so auf die Schulter!“

Katharina ist nun sehr unwohl bei der Sache, doch sie stellt trotzdem ihre Frage. „Könnte ich bitte ihre Toilette benutzen?“

Da verfärbt sich das Gesicht des Mannes hochrot und er schaut sie nun wütend an.

„Schmarotzer kann ich hier gar nicht gebrauchen! Ich verkaufe Fleisch und bin keine öffentliche Toilette! Mach dich sofort vom Ackern! Aber dalli dalli!“

Erschrocken schaut sie nun ihn an, stottert schnell eine unverständliche Entschuldigung und versucht, sich schnell am Zaun entlang von ihm weg zu bewegen, als das Übel seinen Lauf nimmt. In der Hektik stoßt sie mit ihrem linken Arm an die Klinge der Axt; die lehnt mit dem scharfen Ende nach oben da , gerät ins Wackeln und fällt mit einem _-WUMMS-_ um. Im nächsten Moment hört sie einen lauten Schmerzensschrei, der aus dem Mund des Metzgers zu kommen scheint und ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Schweißgebadet dreht sie sich um und ist geschockt von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bietet. Die Axt hat den Mann am Bein getroffen, wo nun eine lange Wunde klafft. In der nächsten Sekunde schon, verwandelt sich der schmerzverzehrte Gesichtsausdruck in einen sehr wütenden. Er packt das erstbeste Hühnchen und schleudert es in ihre Richtung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Katharina dem lebenden Wurfgeschoss ausweichen und es landet irgendwo hinter ihr in der Menge, wo sofort hysterische Schreie zu hören sind.

 _Meine Güte! wie konnte das passieren?_ – schießt es ihr durch denk Kopf, als drei Polizisten auf sie zu gerannt kommen und sich vor ihr auftürmen.

Da wird ihr bewusst, dass die Leute um sie ein paar Meter zurückgewichen sind und der Metzger wütend mit seinen Wurstfingern auf sie zeigt.

„Schafft mir sofort diese Unruhestifterin aus den Augen! Sie hat mir auch mein Bein aufgeschlitzt und mich beleidigt!“

„Waaaas? – Das war nicht meine Schuld!“

Katharina schaut den Polizisten ungläubig an und versucht sich zu verteidigen. Der schaut nur genervt zurück und meint „Wir nehmen sie jetzt erstmal mit ins Revier, der Mann hat schließlich sicher nicht selbst sein Bein aufgeschlitzt!“ Katharina kommt zu dem Schluss: Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben und sein Wort ist immerhin Gesetz…

Moment...  
_Ich bin eine Piratin!_ – ruft sie sich ins Gedächtnis – _also sollte ich mich auch wie eine verhalten!_

Mit diesem Gedanken duckt sie sich, schlüpft zwischen den Polizisten hindurch und taucht in die Menschenmenge ein. In der Panik kann sie sich doch recht schnell fortbewegen und hat das Gefühl, schnell Distanz zwischen sich und ihren Verfolgern zu bringen. Trotzdem bereut sie ihre Entscheidung jetzt schon und malt sich aus, in was für Schwierigkeiten sie sich gerade gebracht haben könnte, falls das Ganze nicht gut ausgehen würde. Sie lässt ihren Blick kurz weiter nach vorne schweifen und kann schon die große Kochbühne erkennen – jetzt würde sie die Show doch noch zu sehen bekommen, aber die Hoffnung, das Mädchen von gestern wiederzutreffen ist scheinbar hinüber.

Auf der Bühne bewegen sich schon zahlreiche Menschen und wenig später testet schon der Moderator seine Lautsprecherschnecke. „Sehr geehrte Bürger von Taberu, sehr geehrte Gäste von weither…!“ hallt es über den ganzen Platz, es scheint loszugehen. Da sie mittlerweile auch einen Hauch vom Kochen versteht, könnte es sogar interessant für sie werden, denkt Katharina und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mehr Überblick zu erlangen.

„Heeeee! Kannst du dich bitte nicht so riesig machen? Ich seh‘ gar nichts mehr!“

 _Bin etwa ich gemeint?_ –denkt sich Katharina und dreht sich verlegen um und ihre Augen weiten sich vor Erstaunen, als sie in ein äußerst bekanntes Gesicht blickt.

„Du?“, rutscht es ihr mit überschlagener Stimme über die Lippen.


	9. Die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf!

Ihr Gegenüber blickt nicht gerade mit demselben Erkenntnis zu Katharina zurück und legt den Kopf schief. 

„Kenn ich dich?“, fragt sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der besagt, dass das Mädchen äußerst angestrengt nachdenkt. 

„Ähm – nein, nicht wirklich. Tut mir leid! Also, ich bin Katharina und hab‘ dich gestern Beim Bäcker gesehen…“, weiter weiß sie nicht recht -doch das braunhaarige Mädchen nimmt ihr diese Entscheidung glücklicherweise ab. 

„Oh, alles klar! Ich erlaub mir zu kombinieren – du hast mich gesucht, stimmts? Gerade vorher war ich nämlich bei dem Bäcker mit den leckeren Zimtschnecken... Der hat mir erzählt, dass irgendein Mädchen auf mich gewartet hat – dann aber spurlos verschwunden ist. Und da du gerade so reagiert hat - denke ich mir, dass du das sein könntest!“ Die Worte sprudeln nur so aus ihr heraus „Was für ein Zufall… bei all den Menschen...“ fügt sie noch mehr zu sich selbst hinzu. „Oh, meinen Namen hab ich noch nicht erwähnt – oder? Ida, freut mich!“ 

Katharina ist von der Redeflut erstmal überrumpelt und so bleibt Ida Zeit, noch einen Satz daraufzulegen...

„Und was genau willst du von mir?“, frag sie neugierig. 

„Du bist doch Köchin, wie ich das verstanden habe - oder?“, bringt Katharina endlich hervor. 

„Ich hab zwar nie in einer richtig großen Küche gearbeitet... aber ich glaube, so kann man mich bezeichnen. Ich bin auf jeden Fall ganz gut im Kochen, sagen wir es mal so“, grinst Ida sie an. 

„Ich sehe - schön!“, antwortet Katharina ebenfalls lächelnd und überlegt, was sie als nächstes sagen könnte. „Und was führt dich auf dieser Insel? Bist du wegen diesem Wettbewerb hier?“ 

„Ah –nein, könnte man zwar meinen. Aber ich bin auf der Durchreise und suche nach einem Typen, mit dem ich noch eine große Rechnung zu begleichen habe, …“ 

In dem Moment ertönt ein lauter Gong und der Wettbewerb beginnt. Viele Teams stehen auf der Bühne und fangen gerade mit dem Kochen an. 

„Oh, jetzt wird’s interessant!“ Ida wendet sich von Katharina ab, und mit geweiteten Augen der Tribüne zu. 

Das Thema der ersten Runde ist klassisch: Ramen. Trotzdem ist es äußerst interessant zuzusehen, welch verschiedene Variationen nun der Speise auf der Bühne gezaubert werden. Die interessantesten Zutaten werden hinzugefügt und die ausgefallensten Techniken angewendet. Sogar Katharina kann den Blick nicht von den Köchen abwenden und fiebert gespannt mit ihnen mit. Nach einer halben Stunde werden die letzten hartgekochten Eier schön in der Schüssel platziert, das letzte Seegras an den Rand gelegt und die letzten Bambussprossen frittiert; die Spannung im Publikum steigt ins Unermessliche. Und schon werden die verführerisch duftenden Schüsseln der Jury zum Kosten präsentiert. 

Prüfend beäugen die fünf Personen – ebenfalls in Kochkleidung und mit hohen Kochhüten auf dem Kopf – die Gerichte und schieben sich kritisch schmatzend jeweils einen Löffel davon in den Mund, als wie aus dem Nichts ein großer Mann auf die Bühne springt; fünf weitere Männer folgen ihm Sekunden später. Er sieht gefährlich aus, trägt wuchtige Stiefel, karierte Hosen, ein schwarzes Hemd und ein dunkelgrüner Umhang liegt über seinen Schultern. Außerdem hält er einen blitzenden Säbel in der Hand, den er direkt auf einen der geschockten Köche richtet. 

Es handelt sich hierbei zweifellos um Piraten. 

Hämisches Lachen ertönt aus den Kehlen den bewaffneten Männern und ängstliches Gestotter hingegen aus der Lautsprecherschnecke. Der Kommentator scheint sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen zu machen; erschrockene Schreie ertönen von Seiten des Publikums und ein Raunen geht durch die Reihen. 

Ida’s Gesicht wird leichenblass, als sie den Mann auf der Tribüne sieht. 

„D – d - den kenn ich!!“, schreit sie hysterisch und wirft beide Hände an den Kopf, woraufhin Katharina sich zu ihr dreht und den erschrockenen Ausdruck in deren Gesicht sieht. 

In dem Moment wendet sich der Pirat zum Publikum und Ida greift reflexartig nach Katharina’s Arm. 

„Wo steckst du?“, brüllt er lauthals und eine Mischung aus Wut und Genugtuung liegt in seinem Blick. „Wenn du mir nicht sofort meinen Schatz zurückgibst, dann werden diese Nichtsnutze von Köche dafür bezahlen!!“ 

Eine kurze Pause tritt ein, in der der Pirat seinen Blick grinsend über die Menschenmasse schweifen lässt; er scheint sich seiner Sache recht sicher zu sein. 

„Ich weiß genau, dass du hier bist. Ich habe vertrauenswürdige Informanten; du hast meinen falschen Hinweisen geglaubt und bist den Gerüchten hierher gefolgt!“ 

Da lässt Ida Katharina’s Arm los, bahnt sich geschickt einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge und springt auf die Tribüne. 

„Du hast diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt? Wegen dir hab ich einen Haufen Zeit verloren! Jetzt hab ich doch einen Grund mehr, mich mit dir anzulegen – du jämmerlicher Pirat!“ 

„Ha! Du hast wirklich geglaubt, ER wäre hier? Du bist nichts als eine naive kleine Göre mit einem Haufen Energie! Er kommt sicher nicht auf so eine kleine Drecksinsel, die nichts als zweitklassige Snacks zu bieten hat!“ Mit diesen Worten säbelt er eine der Ramenschüsseln vom Tisch, die klirrend zu Boden fällt. „Du wirst es nie schaffen, ihn einzuholen, geschweige denn zu Gesicht zu bekommen! Ahahahahagh“ 

Ida macht einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen Piraten zu und zieht geschwind ihr Schwert. Seine Aktion mit dem Ramen scheint ihr zusätzlich zu dem Gesagten überhaupt nicht in den Kram zu passen; Ida‘s Stimme ist sehr aufgebracht, als sie erneut das Wort erhebt. „Das hast du als Letzter zu bestimmen!“, sagt sie bestimmt „Und das kannst du vergessen – lass gefälligst diese Leute in Ruhe! Nur wegen einem stinkenden Wintermantel!? Selber schuld und deinen Schatz hab ich außerdem schon lange nicht mehr!“ 

In der Menschenmenge sind alle möglichen Reaktionen zu beobachten; viele sind verängstigt; die meisten mucksmäuschenstill; hin und wieder schreit ein Kind; manch einer johlt aufgeregt; wiederum andere stürmen vom Platz. Katharina beobachtet das Schauspiel – ebenso wie all die restlichen Anwesenden – gespannt. Ida wirkt zwar recht entschlossen, jedoch sieht sie nicht gerade aus, als könnte sie es mit sechs Piraten gleichzeitig aufnehmen – diese Möglichkeit bezweifelt Katharina stark. 

Sie ist aufgeregt. 

Sehr aufgeregt. 

Ihre schweißnassen Hände umklammern den metallenen Gegenstand an ihrem Gürtel mit aller Kraft, sodass ihre Fingerknöchel schneeweiß hervortreten. Wie soll sie sich verhalten? Abwarten? Ida helfen? 

Die Entscheidung, gepaart mit der Anspannung der Situation, macht sie komplett fertig – doch jetzt ist es daran, einen Entschluss zu fassen; und ihre Beine bewegen sich in Richtung Tribüne. Sie hört in der Ferne, wie wahrscheinlich einer der Piraten Ida gerade etwas entgegnet. Da steht sie schon vor der Erhöhung, nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen uns springt neben das Mädchen, das sie seit wenigen Minuten kennt und hält das Metall in ihrer linken Hand fest umklammert. Da erinnert sie sich. Was hat Java nochmal gesagt? Nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit mit dem Laserschwert erregen?  
-Katharina schaut auf die hunderte; tausende Leute und überlegt es sich gerade noch anders. 

„Oh – schön dich hier zu sehen!“ 

Ida dreht sich zu Katharina um und grinst sie fröhlich an. 

Diesen Moment nutzt der Pirat aus und rast mit seinem Säbel auf Ida zu, die gerade abgelenkt ist. Das Adrenalin pumpt durch Katharinas Körper, als sie blitzschnell das Schwert auf der anderen Seite ihres Gürtels zückt und den Hieb im letzten Augenblick abwehrt. Ein lautes Klirren ertönt und Ida springt erschrocken zur Seite. „Dankeschön du – deren Namen ich schon wieder vergessen habe!“ Doch das hört Katharina nicht mehr, denn die ist nun dabei, sich ein Duell mit dem Piraten zu liefern. Auch Ida bringt ihr Schwert zurück in Position und stürmt auf dessen Komplizen zu. Mit Leichtigkeit blockt sie den Angriff des Ersten ab und entwaffnet ihn mit einem einzigen geschickten Schlag. Verwundert zieht Ida ihre Augenbrauen hoch, rennt auf die nächsten zwei zu und braucht keine Minute, bis auch die erledigt sind... – stellt sich heraus, dass die Männer ziemliche Flaschen sind. 

Ihr Kaptein entpuppt sich jedoch als härtere Nuss und Katharina hat alle Mühe, seine Angriffe abzuwehren; es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis sie seine Bewegungsabläufe halbwegs durchschaut. 

„Schau mal einer an! Hat sie doch jemanden gefunden, der es mit ihr aushält – hah?“ 

Katharina hat jedoch keinen Nerv, während dem Kampf auch noch zu plaudern. Gerade wehrt sie eine Attacke von vorne ab, als sofort darauf eine von links folgt, der sie nur knapp ausweichen kann. Sie duckt sich und kann dadurch tatsächlich einen schwachen Treffer an seinem Bein landen – doch es ist genug, um ihn kurz aus der Konzentration zu bringen. Das nutzt Katharina, springt auf und startet einen Angriff, der zu ihrem großen Erstaunen von dem Piraten geblockt wird und sie für einen Moment die Fassung verlieren lässt. 

Ida hingegen hat ein leichteres Spiel und es dauert nicht lange, bis alle fünf Männer entwaffnet dastehen oder auf dem Boden der Bühne liegen. Einer von ihnen verkriecht sich sogar schnell unter einen der Holztische.  
So schafft sie es gerade noch in letzter Sekunde, Katharina zur Hilfe zu eilen und den nächsten Schlag abzufangen, bevor diese sich wieder fangen kann. 

Für einen kurzen Moment liefern sie sich einen Schlagwechsel zu dritt.

„Waren deine Crewmitglieder eigentlich nur zur Zierde da?“, meint Ida neckend und wehrt einen Schlag von links ab „Die haben gekämpft, als hättest du die erstbesten Säufer vom Straßenrand rekrutiert!“ 

Der Pirat lässt sich anscheinend recht leicht provozieren und diese Situation nutzt Katharina aus, um anzugreifen – er bemerkt es zu spät, kann das Schwert nicht mehr abwehren und weicht einen großen Schritt zurück, wobei er auf den zu Boden gegangenen Nudeln von vorhin ausrutscht und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Rücken landet. 

In einem Satz hüpft Ida nach vorne und schlägt ihm schwungvoll den Säbel aus der Hand - während Katharina über ihn springt und dem Piraten ihr Schwert an die Kehle hält.


End file.
